


Loving you isn't wrong

by Otayuri_bekayuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti Flirts, Dhampir, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Christophe Giacometti, Fairy Katsuki Yuuri, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Jealous Otabek Altin, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bites, Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Otabek Altin, Slow Burn, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Mila Babicheva, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires, Werewolf Jean-Jacques Leroy, Werewolf Otabek Atlin, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witch Isabella Yang, Witch Sara Crispino, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otayuri_bekayuri/pseuds/Otayuri_bekayuri
Summary: Tangling his hands in blonde locks, Otabek swallows a growl. The urge of his wolf aligning with his own. Eyes glowing amber as he took in the blush across porcelain skin and sweat he leaned forward. The small little pants against his lips and the sweet scent of vanilla tickling his nose growing stronger with each second. Head tilting, he smiles at the faint glow in turquoise eyes. Dragging his thumb along the bottom of Yuri's mouth, he nicks it on a small fang. The light hitch in breath and lips wrapping around his thumb one he had never thought he'd ever experience in his life. Pulling his thumb away, the slight red tint on his imprints lips has him moving forward. Capturing Yuri's lips with his own, he lets out a growl. The words from all those fading away as he drowns in everything that is and makes up Yuri Plisetsky.Whimpering at the ache growing Yuri curls into himself, the words yelled behind the door only worsening the feeling. Not hearing the door close to the room he had been placed in the scent of musk and burning wood has him groaning. Stiffening as arms pull him, he pushes at Otabek's chest, the low growl and pleas ignored. When he smells blood his eyes widen, gasping he's moaning at the first drop.





	1. Among Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he passed through the doors of the academy Yuri didn't expect for the supernatural world to come at him at all angels. While a part of him expected for trouble to find him, he didn't expect his life to be nothing but one filled with lies, half-truths and a harsh reality of just how much he didn't know. Among the sea of day walkers and those bound to the moon he tried desperately to hold onto the ice that helped him get through his days without dying.

For a minute he doesn’t move, the shadow cast by the building before him enough to remind him of the reality of how much more his life was changing. Knowing that unlike all those coming in and out of the academy that he would begin the semester late, he didn’t feel rushed at all. Tucking away his phone, he ignores the mass number of messages and notifications that kept his phone lit up. Rolling his shoulders, he soon begins to move forward. Unlike them he didn’t, nor did he have to wear a uniform. Rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, he heaves his backpack up higher. Tugging the hood of his jacket, his gaze remains focused on the ground; as he walked up the steps. 

With his hands remaining stuffed in his pockets Yuri doesn’t dare to glance around at those he passes. While a part of him always knew he’d eventually be moved into the more difficult classes of the academy, he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. Especially not now, with all the tension between the humans, werewolves, vampires and all the supernatural creatures he had ever heard about in passing. Nails digging into his palm, he breathes in harshly.

_ Damn it. I need to calm down. _

Uncurling his hands he continues on his way. As opposed to most of his age he was very well known, as the Russian Fairy who at the very young age of fifteen not only won a gold medal at the Grand Prix Final in his senior debut, but managed to join the Olympic team of Russia and secure his first gold. Yet unlike the previous wins from those before him, he was the only one who did it as a human among supernatural competitors. Now at the age of seventeen he kept his position as one of the very few figure skaters to beat. Despite his growth spurt Yuri kept to his training regime and diet. The words of how soon the Russian prodigy would fall from the skating world often his motivation, along with needing to ensure that his grandfather would never have to worry about their financial needs. 

The number of gold medals continued growing along with the few silver and bronze mocking him when he’d see the articles and hear the whispered gossip of how truly weak the human race was. 

Contrary to his confident attitude Yuri worried as he began to grow a couple of inches. While he would roll his eyes at Mila’s teasing quips, and Victor’s amused grin he more often than not would lose his balance and land harshly on the ice beneath his feet during practice. His concern that he was struggling to find his balance one Lilia helped quiet in the privacy of her private studio, as she made him practice longer each day until his feet bled. Her words while blunt, were just what he needed to hear to keep himself going. With each competition he went to he never forgot about just who he was facing. 

While both Yakov and Lilia kept him from the eyes of his fellow competitors and everyone else within each rink each competition was located, he kept his attention on them. Their routines the ones he’d watch over and over again to learn more about what each of them lacked and to find the inspiration to get better as a skater himself. Knowing that they could move much faster than he could, Yuri was surprised to learn that the restrictions had only been added a decade before he was born. Nonetheless he couldn’t help but want to see them grace the ice without being restrained, but even he knew that it would lead to nothing but trouble. 

Ignoring the curious glances he lowers his head further. With the slight echoes of his steps resounding in the empty main hall he’s soon making his way down the long hallways. Every now and then he’d take a turn. Brows furrowing Yuri doesn’t bother acknowledging the secretary who tries to get his attention. Instead of sparing her any time he moves past her, her words disregarded, as the sight of familiar large doors remind him of the times he’d follow the old man in the summer. Pushing the doors open, he immediately hears the all too familiar scolding that had become a routine in his life.

“Haven’t you learned the basic functions of knocking yet!?!”

Taking a seat on the unoccupied seat, Yuri places his feet on the desk before him. Gaze lifting the scowl and red face has the corner of his lips tugging up. Throwing his backpack on the ground he muffles a yawn. 

“Yuri.”

Sighing, Yuri removes his feet from Yakov’s desk. Stuffing his hands back into his jacket he doesn’t utter a word, the schedule of the classes he had sent before once more placed before him. As blue eyes peered into his own he feels much smaller than the elder before him, the knowing gaze irritating. Unlike Lilia’s gaze, Yakov’s always held something he could never name. Despite many believing he was the child of both Yakov and Lilia, others claimed they had merely turned him under dire circumstances. Not liking where his thoughts were heading he sits up in his seat. 

Annoyed at the piercing gaze one him, Yuri snarls out, “What?”

The rest of his words muffled as he crosses his arms across his chest. At the back of his mind Yuri can hear both his grandfather and Lilia’s reprimanding of his character and foul mouth.

Brushing away the urge to smile at the fierce blue-green eyes narrowed at him Yakov, lets out a low sigh. Head tilted Yakov can only hope that his decision to let Yuri advance further into the academy wasn’t a mistake. While no one knew the truth, he feared that his reputation wouldn’t be enough to keep anyone from going after his claimed heir. Knowing that many within the supernatural community were outraged that he had chosen a human over the rest of his other adopted children, Yakov wouldn’t be surprised if anyone made a more to eliminate Yuri. Having seen it happen before he made sure the younger was never alone for long. 

Another factor he feared was that Nikolai would have to tell Yuri the truth before planned. If that happened, he feared the time they had was much shorter than either of them wanted. Even with the constant reminders Yurochka continued to struggle to hold his temper. Clearing his throat Yakov begins to explain to Yuri, that while the classes he would be taking were important so was his safety. 

After making sure that Yuri knew what to do in certain situations, he still felt reluctant to let him go. While he may not show it often to the younger, he truly did care about him. The piercing gaze and determination he had seen from Yuri one that had not died after all the years and unfortunate events that had occurred in the young half-human’s life. As the door closes behind Yuri, the steady heartbeat was one he hoped would never stop. 

_ You might not be human, Yuri, but you truly are more like them than one would expect.  _   
  


* * *

Getting off his bike, Otabek didn’t spare anyone a glance as he made his way into the academy. Running a hand through his hair, he lets out a sigh the dull ache in his chest constant despite all the years. Making sure he had all his textbooks he soon makes his way to his first class for the day. Nodding at a few of his friends the few words he utters keeps him from realizing the slight stirring of his wolf. Just when he’s a few steps away from his class is when he notices it. Among all the scents in the air one called to him. 

The spicy scent of vanilla with a splash of peach halted his steps and drew a primal growl from deep within him. Ignoring the complaints of him taking up the hall he breathed in deeply. Gaze moving around the open courtyard he feels desperation rise, his hackles rising as he fails to find the origin of the intoxicating scent. As he rushes down the halls, he tries to look for the one unfamiliar face, yet as he fails to see anyone he doesn’t know Otabek begins to grow frustrated. The itch beneath his skin growing along with the pain in his chest. It's only when the scent slowly fades that he realizes he’s nowhere near his classes. Groaning Otabek begins to make his way to class. 

_ Who does that scent belong to? _

Going from one class to another the sweet scent mocks him from afar. Each time it goes stronger, he finds himself glancing around him. Sadly, just like when he first arrived he couldn’t find the main source. As he sits through his lessons and takes notes, Otabek ignores the nagging feeling growing that he recognized the scent that had greeted him today. By the time his fifth class arrived, his stomach is loudly growling for the food that will surely follow after the bell rings and they were dismissed. Startled at the strong sweet vanilla that greets him, his eyes widen. Scanning the room, his gaze lands on the figure seated by the window in the first row. Making his way past the others scattered in the room, Otabek tries his best to get a glance of the other, but with the hood of the hoodie up and the tilt of the individuals head, he couldn’t. 

Resisting the urge to introduce himself just to catch a glimpse of who the scent belonged to, Otabek takes his seat at his assigned desk. Pulling his textbook out, along with the notebook he had for his class he waits. As their professor calls out names for attendance, his eyes widen at “Yuri Plisetsky,” as the male before him raises a hand he’s at a loss of what to feel and think. The faint whispers from before growing as their professor tells the other to lower his hood. Despite many knowing who Yuri Plisetsky was, the only images of the younger were those when in competition. So the sight of the young human ice skater in casual clothing is a surprise. 

As the last few names were called out, their professor begins her lecture. Yet unlike most days, he doesn’t take any notes. Instead his mind races and his heart pounds as he stares at the back of Yuri’s head. 

_ Could he be? _

When the bell rings and they are dismissed Otabek doesn’t miss the side glances the rest of his classmates give Yuri who rushes out the door.    
  


Making his way to the cafeteria Otabek turns when he hears the all too familiar voice of Jean-Jacques calling him. As he makes his way over to the alpha, the glare he sees from Yuri and the smirk on JJ’s face is enough to tell him that his friend was once more starting trouble. Giving a curt nod to Isabella, his breath slightly hitches at the sight of the Russian Fairy up close. Ignoring the alpha grinning widely at him, Otabek peers at Yuri, as he mutters a reply. When their eyes lock with one another everything slows down for a moment. The all too familiar rush of warmth that he had felt when he was thirteen returning. Unknowingly his eyes begin to burn amber, the sudden pull to stay close to the human before him growing. At the slight tremble coursing through his body, he tries his best to hide the involuntary shiver that runs down his spine. 

Heart pounding loudly in his ears, it skips a beat the whispered word in his mind searing as he feels a faint flicker of a bond forming. At the low growls of his wolf he suddenly realizes that at the age of thirteen he had imprinted on Yuri. Mind flashing back to all those times he had felt like a part of him was missing, now made sense, along with the dreams of ice and long nights. Arms slightly trembling, his hands curl into tight fists, his nails digging into his palm. 

Swallowing a few selective words Yuri looks away from JJ and Isabella, only to see who the Canadian werewolf had called Otabek staring at him. When their eyes lock the slight tingle he feels has him feeling uncomfortable. Eyes widening he feels a rush of anger growing. Blinking once, Yuri’s soon scowling as he snarls out, “Huh? What’s with you asshole?”

Bewildered Otabek goes to answer only for a third voice to interrupt, “Oh, Yuri!!!”

Glancing behind them he’s surprised to see a red-headed vampire making her way over. The light grin along her lips enough to annoy him. At his wolf’s low growls Otabek finds himself stiffening once he recognizes just who she is. While he didn’t know much about Mila Babicheva, he knew enough that she was one of Yakov’s adopted children. While she wasn’t foul tempered, or as playful as Victor Nikiforov, the rumors of her strength was enough to send fear into anyone, the werewolves included. Stealing a glance at JJ, he’s both relieved and surprised to see the once smug smirk falling from the apha’s face. Bracing himself Otabek glances at Yuri. 

From what he knew most of Yakov’s children hardly mentioned the one human, the elder vampire had claimed as his own. No one knew much of their relationship with the human. Licking his lips, Otabek can’t help but wonder just how deep their bonds ran. 

_ Aren’t they tempted to drink from Yuri?  _

_ He’s practically a human blood bag in most of a vampire’s eyes.  _

_ Do they use their tricks on him? _

_ Do they drink from him? _

At the thought, he swallows a snarl. The mere idea of a vampire drinking from Yuri angering him. He didn’t need a blood sucker drinking from his imprint. He couldn’t allow that. He couldn’t leave Yuri vulnerable to their abilities. Eyes narrowing at Mila, the wink sent his way riles him up even further. Keeping himself from doing anything impulsive he remains silent, peering behind the approaching vampire, the sight of the rest of Yakov’s children is enough to send his heart racing and for his instincts to surface. 

Looking over his shoulder Yuri doesn’t say anything to Mila, instead his gaze once more returns to the tall, tan male before him. Ignoring JJ who tries to once more get his attention, Yuri can’t help but wonder if Otabek was a werewolf too. Taking another whole glance his brow furrows. While a part of him wanted to throw the intense staring male with JJ, the soothing presence threw him off. While not all werewolves were as annoying as JJ, there were only a few who were as collected and silent as whoever Otabek was. 

As arms wrap around him, Yuri lets himself be pulled away from the three individuals. The soothing scent of lavender and honey calming. Following after Mila, he sighs at Victor’s wide grin and Georgi’s raised brows. As they made there way to an empty table he for once didn’t complain as he sat between Victor and Mila. Taking the food Georgi had he soon begins to eat. Just as he digs into the burger provided the feeling of someone watching has he taking a glance around the cafeteria. Not seeing anyone looking in his direction his shoulders slump. Taking another bite of his food he wonders if he’s being paranoid. 

Pushing his tray to Leo, Otabek’s thoughts went back to the very first time he had ever seen Yuri. 

_ Body trembling Otabek struggled to hold the pose their instructor had showed moments ago. His right hand sweaty as he held onto the barre and lifted his leg. Arms shaky he lets out a small huff as he hears his name being called out. Wiggling his fingers, he glances down at his form. Trying desperately to straighten himself out before his instructor came to him. Wincing as firm hands straighten him out, he lets out a small growl at the protest of his limbs. Seconds after firm hands leave, his legs lowers. Unable to hold it any longer his feet touch the ground and he heaves heavily.  _

_ Ignoring the words of his instructor Otabek glances around the studio. Seeing all the younger vampires holding their forms he feels slightly angry at the realization that not only he had been moved to the novice class, but that the vampires could hold the arabesque position. Gritting his teeth he silently seethes until his eyes land on the smallest figure in the room. Cocking his head to the side, Otabek’s eyes widen as the young boy moves quickly and gracefully into the next pose called out. The strands of blonde hair dancing as he turns. Nose scrunching he’s surprised at the sweet scent that greets him, the lack of blood surprising.  _

_ Taking a step forward, Otabek flinches as he’s yelled at. Scrambling for the barre, he once more resumes moving from pose to pose. When class is dismissed he remains where he stood. His chest rising and falling heavily. Glancing up the voices in the background fade as his gaze looks with turquoise, the sound of a steady heart beat surprising more surprising than the sweet scent coming from the little blonde rushing to the door.  _

_ Silent Otabek heard bits and pieces of conversations as he watched the boy struggle to put his coat on. The words that rolled around his mind bothersome as he noted the bitterness from those who spat them out. Each word worse than the last, “human, blood bag, damned”. _

_ When green-blue eyes glance back he feels a rush of warmth, the wide gaze that shouldn’t be that of a fighter heartbreaking yet captivating nonetheless.  _

_ In awe Otabek quietly whispers, “Eyes of a soldier.” _

_ Hearing someone snort, he turns around and glares. The wide grins and gleaming fangs drawing a growl from him.  _

By the time he comes back to the present Otabek can’t help but notice the lack of food on the trays. Just as he begins to talk with Leo, Otabek steals one more glance where Yuri was seated. The table full of vampires one he never thought he’d seen his imprint in. 

At the sound of heels, silence immediately falls in the cafeteria. The quietly whispered name having eyes widen as the figure comes into view. At the sight of Lilia Baranovskaya no one dares to utter a word. Her piercing green eyes silencing everyone as she stands between the threshold of the doors. 

“Yurochka, come.”

Making his way to his feet Yuri grabs his backpack from the ground and phone from the table. Just as he begins to make his way over to Lilia the light tug on his arm has him pausing, peering curiously at Mila, the light tug has him remembering. As his wrist is gently cradle in smaller hands, the light kiss pressed to the inside has him flushing, despite this little routine happening every day. Ignoring the light tease he hears from Mila about him feeling embarrassed, Yuri rolls his eyes. Hesitating he presses a kiss to her cheek before running over to Lilia. Unaware of the jaws hanging or Mila’s wide eyes he’s soon walking in sync with his ballet instructor. 

Grin widening slowly he stifles a laugh as he remembers Mila’s shocked expression. Wincing at the slight flick to his head, Yuri doesn’t dare utter a word as he sits in the passenger seat of Lilia’s car. The drive to the studio filled with a few ideas of a possible new routine for his free skate. 

It’s only when the door slams shut that everyone begins to speak at once. Ignoring Victor's gaze and the slight disbelief around the room Mila, continues to eat her meal. Knowing that no one would dare to go after Yuri for the rest of the day, her worries disappear for the moment. 

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Otabek drops his duffel by the door his backpack soon following after. Going through his usual routine after practice his thoughts drift off to Yuri. While they only had one class together, it soon became apparent that Yuri only had five classes at the academy once word got around. Relieved that the younger wouldn’t be spending so much time with anyone from the supernatural world, he was also disappointed. He wanted to get to know his imprint better. He wanted to be Yuri’s friend.

With the lack of interaction between them Otabek didn’t know how to start a conversation with Yakov’s heir. Groaning he soon settles into bed, his body aching from the long hours of practice and his gaze focused on the ceiling as he mulls over every idea that came to mind. 

Eyes growing heavy, Otabek lets himself fall into the hands of the sandman, his last thought of burning green blue eyes. 

* * *

Sighing, Yuri glares down at the pill in his palm. Grabbing an empty glass he soon fills it with water, placing the pill in between his lips his nose wrinkles before he takes his medication. For as long as he knew, there was never a moment where he never had to take it. The little red pill taken in the morning and at night every single day. Setting the glass down he places it in the sink. Just as he begins to leave the kitchen for his room his steps falter. 

Glancing at Lilia, he can’t help but wonder how she feels about having him living with her. While it had been at her command for him to move in, Yuri still can’t help but wonder if it bothers her having to look after a human. At first, it had only been for a short time. Her words when he had arrived at fifteen, cemented into his mind. When he had won at the Grand Prix Final, he quickly began to pack once they had returned to Russia, yet just before he could place the boxes at the front of her door, she had appeared. The frown gracing her face, as green eyes peered questionly at him having him pause. 

_ “Yuri, what are you doing?” _

_ “I...I’m moving out. You said, after I win that I had to leave. That I had to go back to my apartment. I made sure my lease would still hold.” _

_ “I don’t see the point of you leaving when you still have much to learn.” _

_ “Oh, I…” _

_ “Put your things back in your room. We will be having dinner soon. We can have those katsudon pirozhki you love so much.” _

In the end, he had stayed. From what he knew about Lilia, the elder vampire has never cared for anyone except her ex-husband. Her hatred for the human race clear to everyone. The stories whispered of her cruelty and how she had slaughtered and left many to die often having him wonder why she even tolerated him. There had never been an ounce of care for a human to anyone’s knowledge, yet now, now because of Yakov she had to live with him. Take care of him. 

Mulling the thought over he excused himself and wishes her a goodnight. Her reply curt as he closes his bedroom door behind him. 

Just as he’s settled in bed, Yuri realizes that he couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t seen or had Lilia as a part of his life. Despite her claims that she had never once seen him as a child, he remembers the faint kisses to his head, the soft lullabies in an all too familiar voice whispered in his ear and the gentle green eyes he’d catch a glimpse of when his grandfather had sent him to Saint Petersburg to live with Yakov so he could go after his dream to become a figure skater. Eyes growing heaving, Yuri wishes that he could have been a vampire like his grandfather or Yakov and Lilia. His life would be much simpler if he were. 


	2. Whispers in the hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With words whispered from one to another it was only a matter of time for trouble to stir. If not now, eventually it would all come rushing forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to figure out the order of events. Please forgive any misspellings and grammar mistakes.

From the moment Yuri’s presence had become known within the academy it had started. The silent whispers filling the hallways, in a way no one had ever done, since the arrival of Feltsman’s adopted children. Eyes narrowing Victor’s steps don’t falter as he hears his name mentioned more than once. Having been used to the attention from his peers, he didn’t spare any of them a single glance. Yakov’s reminder about him needing to behave himself still at the forefront of his mind. Keeping his smile along his lips the baffled surprise and ridicule that slowly taints his name once more becomes present, as he hears his classmates talk among themselves about how he had been passed over for a human. That the great Yakov Feltsman, saw a human with far more potential than what he saw in his eldest son.

Despite every ounce of him, not wanting to the questions begin plaguing Victor’s mind,  _ ‘Why did you choose Yuri? Does he know something of value? Is he the key to something important? What did you see in a human, Yakov? What secrets are you keeping from all of us? What are you hiding? What won’t you tell me? Tell us? What does he have that none of us do? What makes him so special? Why did you pick him over me?’ _

With a slight shake of his head, he pushes the ever growing questions as far from the forefront of his mind as he can. Ignoring the urge to frown, Victor for a brief moment wonders how the rest of his siblings are faring and what they think of the situation. It wasn’t like any of them had asked for all the attention they received. It wasn’t like they asked to be the heirs of one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in Russia, but they were and despite the downside, he knew that if it hadn’t been for Yakov all of them would be dead.

Sighing Victor, keeps to himself as he makes his way to class. His thoughts a muddled mess of worry and questions about what would happen next to all of them. Yet his smile remained, his classmates unaware of the storm waging. 

Taking his seat Victor’s gaze lands on the sole fae in his class, Yuuri Katsuki. Smiling lightly, he slowly begins to pull out his textbooks just as their professor comes in. Flipping to the page written on the bored, Victor smiles softly at the unaware fae. 

* * *

As she drives down the familiar path it doesn’t take long before she’s pulling up to Lilia’s home. Placing the car into park she slowly leans back against her seat. Glancing around the street, Mila’s relieved to see no one lingering around. Having been told by Yakov to remain alert for unwanted figures, she had at first thought he was exaggerating, but slowly she had noticed the lingering figures always watching them from afar. While they weren’t sure who they were, they knew better than to approach or to brush them aside. It was better for them to keep their distance, at least for now. Especially, when they didn’t know whether they were hunters or other vampires planning on taking them out. 

Eyes flickering back to the door that Yuri would soon be coming through her thoughts drift to the first time she had seen the younger male. Smiling softly Mila can’t help but wonder if Yuri even remembers. 

_ Eyes wide Mila remains silent as she watches both Yakov and Lillia place their bags down beside the front door. Their words barely a whisper as they talked back and forth with one another. Having told both Victor and Georgi that she didn’t want to go out into town, instead, she had stayed behind, not for the first time. It didn’t matter how many times she asked where they went neither of them ever gave her a direct answer. An answer she had yet to receive and give up on, despite the many failed attempts of every getting one. Every month Mila would watch as both Yakov and Lilia would pack up their clothes and leave for a few days, their moods bright every single time they came back. Along with the sentences exchanged between the two whenever they believed none of them were around she couldn’t help but want to learn more about their visits and just who they were visiting.  _

_ Shuffling on her feet, Mila purses her lips. Slowly making her way towards them she doesn’t utter a word as she comes to a stop before them. Hands hidden behind her back, she quietly wonders why they kept leaving, and just who they were seeing that they couldn’t. Clearing her throat Mila waits for her guardian to spare her a few minutes of his time. Peering at Lilia, she doesn’t dare to hope the older women would spare her any of her time, her words from before a clear indication that she didn’t see any of them as her’s.  _

_ Glancing quickly at the child before him, Yakov lets out a grunt, before fastening the strap to his luggage. Straightening himself, he finally asks as he turns around to peer at his own claimed daughter, “What is it Mila?” _

_ Blinking up at Yakov, Mila takes in a deep breath before she demands, “Take me with you. I want you to take me with you!” _

_ “Mila-” _

_ Shaking her head stubbornly, Mila resists the urge to stomp her feet. Arms pressed to her side, her gaze is filled with raw determination as she stares at the older vampire in the eyes, “No, it isn’t fair for you and Lilia to leave us for days to go see someone we can’t see. It isn’t fair.” _

_ Bottom lip wobbling and fists clenched tightly she ignores the burning in her eyes as she stares into dark blue eyes. Her gaze laced with silent pleas, ‘I want to go too. I want to go with you. I don’t want to stay in an empty home. I want to know why you keep leaving us for someone else.’ _

_ Frowning Yakov sighs before he’s pinching the bridge of his nose. Just as he goes to answer, Lilia cuts him off, “Perhaps it's about time you met him, child.” _

_ “Lilia!” _

_ Blue eyes growing wide, Mila bounces on the heels of her feet. Her laugh bright between the two arguing adults. Her words going unheard, “I promise, I’ll be good. I promise Yakov!” _

_ Gaze narrowed Yakov stares firmly at Lilia as he rebuttals, “She could hurt him.” _

_ “Who are we going to see?” _

_ Crossing her arms, Lilia offers a small smile to the bouncing child clinging and tugging at Yakov’s clothes. Looking back up at Yakov, her reply is gentle as she provides an answer, “We won’t know that for sure, Yakov. And don’t you think it’s about time.” _

_ At the look of disbelief, Lilia rolls her eyes. While a part of her would always worry about Yuri’s safety she knew it would be in their best interest to slowly expose him to their world. A world that would hate him, and treat him much more differently than they did. A world that was filled with people who would hold malicious intent towards the boy who didn’t ask to be what he was. A world that would make it their goal to end the very life of the one with a beating heart, that said too much, yet too little and brought nothing but pain with it.  _

_ Shaking his head, Yakov, gently pries Mila’s hands off his coat. Glancing at Mila, his frown deepens as he tries to reason with his ex-wife, “He’s still much to young. They all are.” _

_ “We won’t be able to keep him safe if we don’t let your children meet him. Mila can be the first. We’ll be careful.” _

_ As the two continued to converse Mila smiled brightly. While they were no longer paying attention to her, all she wanted to focus on was that finally, she would be leaving with them. After a few more minutes the reluctant nod from Yakov has her yelling out in glee. Making her way to her room, she pauses just before she rounds the corner. Ears straining the words uttered between the two has her mood dampening for a moment, before she pushes the thought away.  _

_ Having quickly packed her own bag, Mila remained silent as she took in the change of scenery once Yakov had begun to drive. Lips pursed she wondered if next time Victor or Georgi would come. While the drive was long she didn’t once complain. Instead, her focus lied on where their destination would be and why the names of the street were new to her. As they went through several town’s Mila kept her questions to herself, as she observed the way Yakov and Lilia kept glancing at one another and their surroundings. The words exchanged between them ranging from tense to light-hearted. Slowly as the car came to a stop before an old house, Mila remained seated. She didn’t want to risk Yakov changing his mind, not when she was so close. _

_ Sighing Yakov, glanced back at Mila, his concern still prominent on his face. Nodding quickly at Lilia he excuses himself as he makes his way up the steps and into the small house. Calling out to Nikolai he smiles when his gaze lands on Yuri. The small babbling child unaware of anything besides the small world his grandfather surrounded him with. Greeting his old friend with a hug, Yakov kneels down beside his heir. Gently, patting the younger’s head, he offers a small smile as wide eyes peered up at him curiously. Taking ahold of the small hand extended he listens carefully to the words uttered, before letting go of the hand in his. Arms stretched out Yakov turns to face Nikolai as Yuri stumbles between them.  _

_ “How old is he now Nikolai?” _

_ Snorting Nikolai leans back against the leather seat, his hands moving quickly as Yuri stumbled. Holding onto his grandson he rights him until he’s able to once more stand on his own. Smiling softly, he quickly replies, “He’s three. You know that Yakov.” _

_ Nodding, Yakov smiles as he whispers, “He’s still so small.” _

_ As small hands pull at his face Yakov, resists the urge to pry them away. Instead, as he listens carefully to his friend, he can’t help but wonder how long they might have to wait for Yuri’s vampire traits to appear. Eyes saddening, Yakov could only hope that his worst fears won't come true. Despite his attempts change seemed to be at the back of everyone’s mind. Their minds fogged by pre-assumptions and misconceptions, and eventually, he knew that by the time they would realize their mistake tragedy and death would have already struck hand in hand.  _

_ Gently pulling, Yuri’s coat off, Nikolai stole a glance at Yakov. The calculating expression one that was becoming too familiar. Setting aside the coat, his eyes once more returned to his grandchild. The pure joy on his grandson one he hoped wouldn’t vanish.  _

_ “He’ll grow slowly, he’s only a child.” _

_ “I know...ah, Nikolai. I brought Mila with me.” _

_ At the surprise in dull green eyes Yakov offers a weary smile, “Mila was quite stubborn today. Lilia believes that perhaps introducing Yuri to her will not only calm her down, but it might be for our best interest. No one knows about Yuri yet, and eventually he’ll meet Victor and Georgi.” _

_ “We were planning on introducing them when Yuri was older Yakov! He could get hurt.” _

_ “We’ll be careful. Lilia is talking to Mila right now. The girl is six, Nikolai, she’ll be careful.” _

_ When the car door closes Mila silently plays with the stuffed cat she had brought with her. The silence between her and Lilia one she couldn’t exactly get used to as of yet. It isn’t until she hears the seat belt unbuckle that she straightens in her seat.  _

_ Slowly stepping out of the car, Lilia rounds the side Mila sat in. Opening the door, Lilia wonders for a minute if perhaps she had been too hasty. Urging Mila to follow her, they leave their suitcases and backpacks in the back of the car. Making her way up the steps, Lilia softly begins, “Mila, this boy we are here to see is very special.” _

__   
_ “Special?” _ __   


_ “Yes, one day you will understand when your older. While I can’t tell you everything, I will tell you he’s human.” _ _   
_

_ Eyes sparkling Mila grins widely. Almost immediately the sight of fangs has Lilia sighing. “You can’t drink from him.” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ Ignoring the whine and eyes pleading up at her Lilia continues, “He’s important to both me and Yakov...and hopefully one day he will be to you. Mila...haven’t you ever wanted a brother?” _

_ Blinking slowly Mila frowns. No one had ever asked her that before. She had never seen Victor or Georgi as brothers, not with the way they mostly kept to themselves. Shrugging she doesn’t give an answer. _

_ “You see, this little boy has no one but his grandfather. His father was murdered by the very humans he lived with, and his mother, abandoned him. One day he will need a friend, a sibling, perhaps even a sister to rely on. The world we live in is a cruel one.” _

_ Eyes saddening Mila can still recall the night of her parents death. Their screams echoing in her ears, their pleas for them to spare her, for her to run often plaguing her dreams. “Is that why I live with Yakov?” _ _   
_

_ Grimacing Lilia nods, “Everyone needs a family.” _

_ Glancing around them Lilia is relieved to notice the lack of cars. Taking in a deep breath she continues, “While there are humans who hunt us, there are those who hunt others who are different. Do you hear that heartbeat?” _

_ Head tilted back, Mila gently tucks her hair behind her ears. The soft little sound hardly audible with the blowing wind. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “That heartbeat means he’s alive. Unlike us he has a heartbeat, but despite that there will be humans who will want to hurt him.” _

_ Confused Mila stares at the door where Yakov had gone through. “But why?” _

_ “Because like us he is different.”  _

_ “Different? But he’s human.” _

_ Smiling softly at the child, Lilia can only hope that the younger wouldn’t change when the harsh reality of society would come crashing into her world. Gripping onto the handle of the door, she pulls it open as she replies, “It won’t matter to them. Just be very careful with him. He’s fragile.” _

_ Following after Lilia, the sound of voices are the first to greet her. Eyes wide Mila stares at the small child in the middle of the room, the blonde hair bright among the dark shades of hair. As the door closes shut behind them, she can’t move away from the door.  _

_ “Mila, come here.” _

_ Taking small steps forward Mila can’t tear her gaze away from the small human, the words that fell from his lips one she could understand yet for some reason terrified her. Rushing to Yakov’s side, her hands grasp despartley onto his coat. The memories coming in quick flashes, as she struggled to remind herself of her reality at the moment. Taking in a much needed deep breath, the light pat, to her back is enough to remind her that she’s safe with Yakov.  _

_ Eyes taking in every light twitch in Yakov’s expression the sight of his small smile is enough to let her know he’s happy. It wasn’t often that Yakov let them know when he was truly pleased. So knowing that right now, that this human boy was able to bring the older vampire joy was shocking to say the least.  _

_ “Mila, this is Yuri.” _

_ Mouthing the name silently to herself, she doesn’t dare to take a step forward. Instead Mila remains silent as she watches Yuri play with his toys along the ground. The older vampire accompanying the human boy always within reach. For days she remained distant. Her eyes following Yuri’s every move as the screams of her parents ring in her ears, along with the laughter of the human’s who ruined her life. Despite both Yakov and Lilia’s words that Yuri wouldn’t hurt her, the mere sight of the human brought an ache to her chest. The love and adoration the human was showered with reminding her of the ones she lost.  _

_ Feeling a twinge of anger as she watches Lilia sing soft lullabies every night to soothe the human to sleep or hear Yakov’s praise as Yuri stumbles along the frozen lake in the back a sight she never expected to see. She was left longing for her deceased parents and for Yakov to care for her, how he did with the human child. Unlike her usual practice on the ice, she wasn’t as often praised as Yuri or Victor is. Instead, she was often corrected, the difference on how Yakov treated them becoming more apparent with each moment she saw him with both Victor and Yuri. While there were moments where Yakov truly felt like a father, she couldn’t help but notice the distance in between them.  _

_ Despite her longing for answers Mila refrained from asking for them. Keeping to herself, she was never too far away from the human. Her curiosity often ensuring that she remain close. Eyes alert and always noting every single little thing Yuri ever did within the living-room they were told to stay in as the adults conversed. The pattern often the same every single day. _

_ It isn’t until Yuri slowly begins playing on the stairs one day that she shows any other emotion beside caution and anger. Opening and closing her mouth Mila remains frozen in her spot on the couch. The elder vampire, Nikoali’s words for Yuri not to play on the stairs ringing in her ears. Biting her lower lip, Mila glances at the door across the room. Just as she moves to stand, the small cry of fear has her moving. Barley having managed to catch Yuri, her grip on him tightened. _

_ Dropping onto her knees, her blue eyes fill with tears as she starts to cry. Yelling at the child in her arms for being so careless, she startled at the small hands wiping away her tears. Breath hitching she stares widely into green eyes. The soft voice asking her if she’s alright elicits a laugh from her. The small apology drawing a hiccup from her. It isn’t until Yuri starts to cry, because she can’t stop crying that she laughs. Her tears coming to a stop as she tries to ease the small wailing child in her arms.  _

_ By the time the three adults come into the room, Mila is sitting beside Yuri, who continues to play with his toys. The little sounds Yuri made followed by the little hand tugging at the end of her sleeves.  _

_ When asked later at night, her response shocks Yakov, while Lilia offers a small smile in both approval and relief.  _

_ “Yuri’s alone just like me. He’ll need a family and I want to be that...just like how I want him to be my brother.” _

_   
_ _ As the days went by Mila slowly began to smile more. Her laughter bright, and her squeals often competing with Yuri’s who ran after her. Her speed an advantage she took whenever she could during a game. _

_ When the time comes for them to leave Mila shakily wraps her arm around Yuri, her embrace gentle. Pulling away reluctantly Mila hands her stuffed cat over after quickly running to her bag and pulling it from its confinement. Her smile gentle as she mutters, “Don’t forget about me, Yuri.” _

_ Placing a soft kiss to Yuri’s cheek she runs after Yakov who silently watched their interaction at the door. By the time they begin to drive away, her eyes remain rooted on the small old house that held the one human boy she would come to care for. The small figure of Yuri clutching onto her cat as he held onto Nikolai’s hand no longer within view. _

As soon as the door closes shut, Mila smiles softly at Yuri. Once she hears the seatbelt click she’s driving. With the music playing softly in the background she doesn’t utter a word, as she makes her way to the academy. Coming to a stop when the traffic light changes color, she peers silently at Yuri. The sight of closed eyes and disheveled blonde hair endearing. 

_ ‘Your still that annoying little brat who wouldn’t listen, even back then.’ _

* * *

Slipping off his motorcycle, Otabek pulls at the cuffs of his sleeves. Running a hand through his hair, he hopes that today he would be able to talk to Yuri. Unlike the first day Yuri arrived or the days that followed after, he wasn’t given the chance to get to know the other better. The constant sight and companionship of Feltsman’s other children often right beside the younger a reminder that his mate was Yakov’s child in the eyes of the law, despite his human nature. Nevertheless, Otabek was determined to talk to his imprint. It didn’t matter to him, if he would have to go around Yakov’s children. 

Otabek knew he needed to, he wanted to know why his wolf felt a sudden shift when his eyes met Yuri’s every single time. While he knew Yuri was his imprint, he felt like he was missing something very important about the other that he just had to know. In the end, all Otabek wanted was to learn more about his imprint beside the information anyone could access online, which was hardly anything to go with. Ignoring the fluttering lashes and omegas greeting him in the hall as he sweeps his gaze for the younger, despite the knowledge that he wouldn’t see the other. 

As the first few classes went by Otabek ignored the urge to scowl as he heard the many whispers of gossip filling the halls. While most of the rumors involved revolved around Yakov’s other children, Yuri was mentioned from time to time. His mate’s beauty often remarked as fairy-like, his grace on the ice noted to have been replaced by foul words and a temper like no one had ever seen. Along with the desire of those watching from afar wanting to claim his imprint clear not only by their gaze and tone, but by their arousal filling the air. Hands clenched tight Otabek resists the urge to growl and warn them away. He had no right to act like a possessive alpha nor insult Yuri’s ability to take care of himself. 

When he enters the class he shared with Yuri, his eyes immediately land on him. Sighing in relief Otabek quickly makes his way into class. Taking his seat behind the younger he gives the smallest of smiles when he sees the other scowling outside the window at Victor who waved eagerly at the other.

Eyes remaining focused on his mate, Otabek can’t help but wonder if he’d ever get the chance to start a conversation with him. While a part of him wanted to call his family and let them know that he had found his imprint, another part of him was afraid to do so. While his family didn’t say it, he knew that his father was wary of the Russians. As his professor begins to explain the latest group project not a single word sinks in. Lips pursed as he loses himself to his thoughts, Otabek’s startled at the call of his name. Eyes wide he stares blankly at his teacher who sighs. Flushing lightly he mumbles a quiet apology under his breath. 

“Mr. Atlin, I will only repeat this once more. Your partner is Yuri Plisetsky.”

Glancing at the board behind his professor, realization hits him. Wolf perking and mood lifting the corner of his lip tugs up. Staring at the surface of his desk, he breathes in quietly, the sweet scent of vanilla and peach both calming and addicting. Gaze flickering up, Otabek resists the urge to look away as he meets bright blue green eyes. Taking a copy of the assignment handed back to him Otabek quickly looks back down at the task and requirements needed.

As soon as everyone begins to move to their assigned partners Otabek slowly follows after. Taking a seat to Yuri’s right he drops his bag on top of his desk. Extending his hand, his voice is soft as he introduces himself. Fingers twitching as a much smaller hand is engulfed in his own, Otabek’s attention is solely on his imprint, the glances directed their way ignored. Hand falling on top of his desk, Otabek bites his lower lip as he tries to find something to say. 

Eyes raking over his partner, Yuri’s brow furrows as he tries to figure out just what Otabek could be. While having seen the other all last week in class and in passing as they went from class to class, he hadn’t been able to learn anything about the other. And as much as he wanted to know he wasn’t about to ask Mila, not when her grin had widened and her teasing had begun.  _ ‘Yuri, are you interested in Otabek?’ _

Gritting his teeth, Yuri slouched in his seat as his gaze narrows at the other who isn’t even looking his way. Unable to help himself, Yuri’s leaning forward in his seat, his gaze challenging as he bluntly asks, “Just what are you?”

Baffled at the question Otabek turns to look at the other, “What?”

Ignoring the way dark brown eyes looked at him, Yuri clarified, “Are you like a vampire? Or warlock?”

Straightening in his seat Otabek shakes his head. Resting his chin on his palm, his eyes brighten as he sees the slight blaze of fire in turquoise eyes.  _ ‘Still so fierce.’ _

“I’m a werewolf.”

Gaping Yuri’s brows furrow, “Don’t tell me that if I howl you’ll end up howling for hours?”

Laughing Otabek shakes his head, “Only if you want me to.”

Flushing slightly Yuri curses under his breath before looking away.  _ ‘What the hell does he mean by that?’ _

Frowning Otabek cocks his head to the side. Running a hand through his hair, he can’t help but wonder if he had somehow upset the other. Just as he extends his hand out to reach for the younger the bell rings, flinching he digs his nails into his palm before his eyes widen at how quickly Yuri began collecting his stuff. Stumbling after the younger, Otabek hastily reached for his phone before chasing after the other, “Yuri!”

Turning on his heel, Yuri’s breath hitches as the werewolf almost ran into him. Taking two steps back he scowls up at the other. Heart pounding he ignores the slight scent of burning wood. Glancing down at the phone held out to him, he only raises a brow in question.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Otabek shrugs his shoulder as he tries to explain to his mate, “We might have to work on it outside of class...I was hoping we could exchange numbers to plan where to meet.”

Lips pursed Yuri frowns. Yakov had told him to never give any of his personal information away. Glancing up at the unsure male, Yuri is unsure about how to explain to the other that he wasn’t allowed to. Yet at the same time, Yuri didn’t see why he had to do as Yakov said, he didn’t feel threatened before Otabek, nor he saw any reason for him to be. Not when he could still feel the light warmth that ran down his spine and settled in his belly whenever he was around the other. Licking his bottom lip Yuri quickly glances around them. Not seeing Victor, Georgi or Mila, he’s quick to type in his number, before shoving the phone back at the other and once more turning on his heel to look for Mila. He didn’t need her looking for him and causing trouble. Not after the last time. 

Smiling softly Otabek slowly pocketed his phone. Deciding he’d text later he made his way to the cafeteria. As he sat with his friends it was hard for him to ignore the urge to look towards where Yuri was. Thumbing at his phone in his pocket he sighs. At the nudge to his side he shakes his head at the questioning gaze from Leo. Assuring the other he was fine and just thinking about a new routine their table was once more filled with loud voices and challenges filling the air. As both JJ and Leo began to make bets about who would be the winner for the next competition he focused on eating his now cold food. 

Just as he was leaving the cafeteria Otabek pauses just as he’s about to turn around the corner. The faint scent of vanilla and peach calming and much more stronger the closer he was, at the sound of Yuri’s voice his heart skips a beat. The sudden warmth filling him a constant reminder of their bond, along with the ache that would follow him the longer he let their bond remain the way it currently was. Leaning against the wall, Otabek almost smiles at the immediate protest he hears. 

“Baba, I told you to leave me alone.”

“Yuri, don’t be so mean.”

Peering around the corner Otabek is silent as he watches Yuri try to push away at Mila, who refused to let him go. Brows furrowed he couldn’t help but wonder why it was always Mila that was around his imprint. Thoughts racing he can’t but wonder about his mate’s relationship with Yakov’s other two children.  _ ‘Do they not get along?’ _

Sighing Yuri lets the arms around him tightened, the embrace firm, yet comforting. Following after Mila, who steadily begins to guide him, he lets himself smile. As she begins to explain that Lilia had urgent matters to attend to and that she had been excused from the rest of her classes that it was now up to them on what to do now that their practice had been rescheduled. Biting the inside of his cheek Yuri resisted the urge to demand Mila to take him to the rink. 

Instead as he mulled over his thoughts, he finally came to a conclusion, “Let's go to the mall. You’ve been wanting to buy yourself something right?”   


At the loud squeal and the kiss to his cheek, Yuri protests. Pushing away at the elder he scowls as he tries to pry her away. His cheeks flushed as he cursed at her.

Silent Otabek smiles softly before turning around and making his way to class.  _ ‘Maybe I don’t have to worry about her hurting him. Mila Babicheva, just who is Yuri to you?’ _

* * *

Lips pursed Lilia remained silent as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. Her once green eyes flashing red the longer she heard the words being uttered. Once the message ended she slowly handed back the device to Yakov who held a grim expression. As she peers silently at her ex-husband her voice is piercing through the silence, “We have to kill them before they learn about Yuri and come looking for him.”

Giving a low grunt, Yakov slowly rises to his feet. “Celestino and I, will be going after them. I don’t want the boy going to the rink, I’ll tell him so myself. I’d prefer for him to remain with you at all times.”

“You know he won’t listen.”

  
“That’s why I’ve decided to pause Mila’s lessons and time on the rink as well. If I have to I’ll tell Victor to look after Yuri.”

Nodding Lilia mulls the idea of Yakov and Celestino going by themselves. Not liking the odds she moves to speak her thoughts only to be interrupted by Yakov. 

“I’ll be fine Lilia. I know what I’m doing and I’m not going to wait until they learn about our boy.”

Crossing her arms Lilia doesn’t say anything as she turns on her heel and makes her way to the door. Just as she grasps the handle she whispers, “If they come for him here, I’ll kill them myself. Be careful Yakov.”

Exiting the office her heels are loud as she makes her way down the hall. Gaze bleeding red, the students who see her coming rush to get out of her way. The wave of anger and bloodlust overwhelming. 

Meanwhile, Yakov makes his way over to the window in his office. His phone held up to his ear as he stares silently at the world outside. When the phone connects, his greeting to Celestino is quick. At the question for the call his only response is, “The hunters have begun to hunt.”

* * *

Trailing silently after Mila, Yuri glanced at the stores they passed. Not seeing anything he liked he followed Mila in and out of several stores, the number of bags increasing slowly as he held onto them. Seeing a leopard printed sweater he drags Mila over. Once his gaze lands on the several colored sweaters he quick to grab them and demand for his rinkmate to pay for them. With an amused grin, and demand for a please Mila does so, after Yuri reluctantly mutters her request. 

Smile soft as she takes in the look of excitement in green eyes, Mila ignores the curious looks thrown their way. Slowly after they had gone to every store that had held their interest they were once more in Mila’s car. With the music softly playing, Yuri shifted in his seat. The iced drink he had been given the focus of his intense gaze. Stealing silent glances at his closest friend and sister, he finds himself struggling on whether or not to confide in her. While he knew she wouldn’t say anything to Yakov if he asked, Yuri also knew that if what he did was truly stupid he’d have to face the vampire’s wrath. And from experience alone, the shiver that ran down his spine at the last memory had him thinking twice about what to say. 

It’s only when they come to a stop before Lilia’s apartment that Yuri asks her to come in. Throwing his bags into his room Yui quickly makes his way into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch furthest from her he quietly asks, “Mila...should I be worried about Otabek?”

Brow raised Mila purses her lips. Quietly, she slowly turns around her eyes flashing a brief flicker of red, “Is he giving you trouble?”

Shaking his head Yuri looks away from the intense gaze of his friend, no sister. “No, it’s just that we've been assigned to work on a project together…”

“Oh,” shoulders relaxing Mila tilts her head to the side. Smiling softly at Yuri she thinks back about everything that she had learned about the alpha. While there wasn’t much from what she knew, the other wasn’t at all someone to be worried about. The silent male if anything was the most responsible out of all the male skaters she had heard of and most calm out of all the werewolves that attended the academy. 

Leaning back against the couch she took in the way Yuri had made himself smaller. The slight unsureness something she had never seen in the other. Shaking her head her voice is calm and reassuring, “No, from what I know he isn’t a bad guy.”

Thinking back about all the rumors she had heard in the hall she couldn’t help but wonder if it was true. Did Otabek really not have a mate? How long was it acceptable for a werewolf to go without having made a connection with their destined mate? How could they tell if they didn’t have one? Was there a certain age? Or was his mate someone Otabek kept private like the rest of his life?

Pushing herself to her feet Mila makes her way over to where Yuri sat. Sitting down she left enough distance between them as she tried to catch his eyes. At the slight refusal she continues, “Otabek Atlin, is a very private alpha.”

Eyes widening Yuri looks up. Bright green eyes meeting striking blue, his interest piqued as he repeats, “Alpha?”

Nodding Mila quickly explains, “Among the werewolves they have ranks they are born with. These ranks tell how strong they are, it’s a system they go by. The alpha’s are at the top. Out of all the ranks they’re faster and stronger than most betas and omegas. Alpha’s usually have a heavy scent and can get quite possessive with their mates.”

Nodding Yuri remains silent. 

“Beta’s usually have a muted scent, they don’t have ruts, while omegas have a sweet scent and go through heats. Beta’s aren't as aggressive as alpha’s if anything they are the in between and while most omegas are seen as...docile there are a few that are quite stubborn. Times are changing Yuri, especially for such small minded thoughts.”

Frowning Yuri’s confused. Yakov had never taught him much about werewolves. Said that once he would start attending classes at the academy that he would learn more about them.

“Small minded?”

“The system of the werewolves is complex...I have a book I can lend you. I wish I could explain everything to you, but I’m a vampire Yura. I can only learn so much from a book. If you asked a werewolf, it would be more accurate, but with our situation I doubt you’d get an answer, but maybe Otabek would tell you.”

Pausing Mila takes in all the expressions Yuri unknowingly displayed. _'What are you thinking about doing Yuri?'_

“I’d get to know him first, before asking.”

Nodding Yuri, silently thanks her before explaining, “I gave him my number.”

At the wide eyes staring at him, Yuri quickly jumps over the couch just as Mila squeals and demands to know exactly what happened. By the time Lilia arrived home, the sound of Yuri screaming and cursing at Mila greeted her. Stopping beside the younger’s door, the sight of Mila lifting Yuri above herself as she demanded to know something has her raising a brow. As soon as she knocked on the door, both immediately frozen, two pair of eyes staring at her in surprise. 

Smiling Mila throws Yuri onto his bed, his scream muffled. Combing her hands through her hair Mila's greeting to Lilia followed quickly by her telling Yuri she had to go. Collecting her purse, Mila waves good-bye to Lilia, while telling Yuri she would be demanding answers tomorrow when she would be picking him up. Once the door to her home is closed Lilia turns her gaze to Yuri who stared silently at her from his bed. Sighing the ballerina turned on her heel and began to make her way to her room, her voice loud and clear as she mutters, “We’ll be making dinner tonight Yuri, go wash up.”

Scrambling to him feet, Yuri grabs his phone before making a dash for the bathroom. Relieved Lilia had not asked what Mila had wanted to know he made sure to do just as she said. Sitting at the table in the kitchen, he quickly pulls his hair into a ponytail. As soon as Lilia arrived Yuri quick to retrieve every ingredient she asked for as she collects pots and pans. While it didn’t take long for them to prepare the meal and cook it, the time was enough for Yuri to wonder about the three that had been watching him silently in the halls. It wasn’t hard for him to realize, not with the way they always seemed to linger whenever he left his classes and with how they stared at him with their fangs gleaming and bared whenever he met their gaze. Brows furrowed he peers up at Lilia as he scoops up some rice. Chewing slowly Yuri quietly asks, “Why can’t I practice at the rink?”

Sighing Lilia asks, “Did Yakov call?”

“Da. He said he was going to be gone for a few days. Why can’t I just practice on my own?”   


“You’ll be practicing on your form with me. Also, it seems like a few of the juniors are angry.”

“I thought so.”

“Did they do something?”

As turquoise eyes meet vivid green, Yuri decides to be honest, “I’ve seen them around the halls.”

Humming lowly, Lilia replies, “If they come after you…”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will be. You've been looking out for yourself for so long, I just wanted to clarify. Don’t kill them.”

Nodding Yuri silently eats the rest of his meal. While he knew he’d see Yakov tomorrow before he left, he couldn’t help but wonder who’d replace him in his absence and whether his gut feeling was right. Just as he settles into bed after taking his medication sleep claims him. 

Silently making her way into Yuri's room Lilia sighs. Brushing away stray blonde locks she presses a kiss to the crown of his head. Her words merely a whisper as she closes the door behind her, "Be careful Yuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope all of you have a nice night or rest of the day.


	3. Blood Spilled

_ From the start, life was never an easy one. It was one filled with just as much pain and sorrow as love and laughter. The world in which we lived in was one where individuals constantly had to be aware of everything going on around them, and in the moment that they let their guard down for even a second, the monsters they were told about as children came upon them with a burning desire to end them. The horrors often recounted not even close to what they actually did. It was much worse. _

_ Unfortunately, even those who practiced caution were not spared or prepared for the pain inflicted. And that feeling of despair, pain and fear would remain. _

* * *

Just as their classes were about to begin the gruff voice of the headmaster coming through the speakers was a surprise to hear. As everyone fell silent Otabek remained where he stood behind his seat. His brows raised and his head tilted to the side. It wasn’t often that Yakov Feltsman interrupted their education or spoke to anyone unless they were sent to his office. So hearing him first thing in the morning was alarming to say the least, especially when it became clear that he would be leaving a few days before the full moon that would be arriving just as he would come back. _ ‘It seems like those were definitely not rumors, but who found out about the headmaster leaving? Did his skaters know? Did he tell them before everyone else?’ _

Despite the initial shock that rippled through him, Otabek reminded himself that precautious were already in place, and that as a result of their headmaster leaving additional ones must have been added in case. Listening carefully to every word uttered he heaved a sigh at the sudden mandatory meeting now set to take place during their class. As everyone slowly left their classes and began to fill the auditorium he lagged behind. While a part of him wanted to go with everyone else, something at the back of his mind nagged at him. Glancing around the sudden weight in his stomach has him feeling uneasy. 

Brows furrowed he takes a step aside to let the rest pass by, yet the unease doesn’t relent despite reassuring himself that no one was looking his way. Startled at the light pat to his shoulder Otabek sighs at the sight of Celestino. For a moment as he stares up into the older alpha’s gaze, he wonders if the other would give in, yet at the amused grin he gives in. Sending one last pleading look with his coach Otabek lets out a small whine as he slowly turns around and begins to walk away the heavy hearted laugh behind him annoying. 

Getting back in line, the wait isn’t long. When he passes through the doors, the voices that filled the room are loud. The individual conversations, along with the sudden wave of scents a bit overwhelming at first. Seeing their headmaster standing behind a podium along with the head faculty standing off to the side he remains at the back instead of seeking out a seat. Standing as close to the doors as he can, Otabek is relieved when Yakov quickly begins to fill them in. As he explained the current situation at hand his mood slightly began to darken, the uneasy feeling in his gut not helping the matter. Yet the knowledge that their headmaster would be leaving for a few days because of the several sightings of hunters was alarming. _ ‘How close are they to the academy? What types of hunters are they? How dangerous are they that Yakov would have to go to deal with them himself? What aren’t they telling us?’ _

Rocking on the heels of his feet Otabek swallows a growl as Yakov takes a step back to let alpha Alain Leroy, and witch Satsuki Muramoto speak. As they began to explain that while they would be standing in during Yakov’s absence that the rules were expected to be followed as they are set he quickly turned on his heel. Not liking the idea of not knowing who the hunters were coming for or when they had been sighted Otabek makes sure to keep his temper in check. Carefully thumbing at his phone he pulls it out and quickly unlocks it. 

Slipping out from the auditorium he slowly breathed in and out. The low growls of his wolf overwhelming along with the rush of emotions raging for his attention. Leaning against the wall of the hall, Otabek frowns. Nose scrunching he swallows a gag at the overwhelming fruity scents and the ones laced with blood. Looking down at the name on the contact his fingers hover over the number. Having not seen his imprint or caught a whiff of his scent he felt that familiar ache in his chest. 

As soon as his thumb touches his mate’s name, the keyboard on his phone pops up. Fingers hovering over the letters Otabek licks his chapped lips. Stuffing his phone into his pocket Otabek groans. _ ‘Why is it so hard trying to talk to him? This shouldn’t be so hard.’ _

Deciding to head back to his classroom he ignores the fact that no one had been excused yet.

* * *

Leaning against the back of the wall Mila keeps her gaze on her adoptive father. Taking in the grim expression she sighs, while Yakov hadn’t exactly told them exactly why the hunters had come to Russia it hadn’t taken them long to figure it out. If they weren’t here to kill Yakov, it was perhaps Yuri they were after. Having overheard many conversations between Yakov and Lilia, Mila knew enough that Yuri was a problem to several within both the supernatural community and the human one. While his existence was a secret that only a few new about, Mila knew it would only be a matter of time before someone learned the truth about her “human” brother. 

As much as she wanted to go right up to Yakov and ask, Mila knew she couldn’t. For whatever reason, Yako had decided it was best for them not to know everything that was going on. While angry that the elder was keeping information about Yuri a secret, she knew that she could trust the elder and she would. The threat that the hunters would one day come for them wasn’t new, they were vampires, but not the ordinary ones the humans cursed and spat at. 

As children of the great and pure blooded vampire Yakov Feltsman the bounty on their heads was enough of an enticement for the most prestige and amateur of hunters to try and take on the task of killing them. Despite the many attempts, everyone had failed and they were sure going to keep it that way. But with Yuri, the matter was entirely different. He wasn’t like them, if they came after him, all it would take was one correctly placed hit to kill the younger. He wouldn’t heal as quickly as them, not with his diet and the lack of his knowledge regarding his species.

Running a hand through her hair, Mila’s gaze narrows on the group of werewolves snickering and jabbing at one another. Rolling her eyes, she returns her gaze to Yakov only to see the older man slip away. At the light tap to her shoulder she turns and lightly smiles at Georgi. Following his gaze, the sight of Victor standing outside the auditorium doors has her slowly making her way towards the other. Victor’s slight nod and tilted head enough to tell her they had been called for. As the three of them slip through and make their way down the hall none say a word. Eyes flickering up to Victor’s back, Mila frowns slightly. _ ‘What’s wrong Vita?’ _

Standing outside of Yakov’s office, the scent of vanilla is enough to let them know that Yuri was inside. Pushing past Victor who had opened the door Mila’s quick to pull the younger into her arms. His protest, immediate. Laughing loudly she doesn’t notice the way Yakov calls Victor over. The slight unease in either vampire going unnoticed by the two scuffling except for Georgi who shifts from one foot to another. Unaware as Mila ruffles Yuri’s hair, Victor begins to frown. 

Growing angrier Yakov’s words grow harsher and his eyes turn red. Taking a step forward the words selfish and entitled are spat. Arms trembling Victor’s blue eyes narrow, in anger, yet the unshed tears remain where they are as he stares into dark blue. 

At the slight grunt, Mila turns and cocks a brow in surprise as Victor turns on his heel and leaves. The door to the office slammed shut harshly. Turning to Yakov the anger there has her wondering what she missed. Lips pursed her eyes land on Georgi, the slight look of distress enough to let her know he had overheard. Deciding to corner the other later she pulls Yuri towards her, the questioning look one she didn’t want to see. Gripping onto the younger’s waist she doesn’t waste a minute before lifting him above her head, his screech and flailing limbs having Yakov turning to them. As soon as he begins to yell at the both of them the slight tension she had seen begins to vanish. 

_ ‘What did you do Yakov? What have you and Victor been hiding for all these years?’ _

* * *

Running a hand through his hair Victor’s steps slowly come to a stop. Chest heaving, he breathes deeply through his nose. Covering his eyes with his forearm his body slightly trembles as he recalls the harsh words of his adoptive father. Shaking his head angrily Victor desperately tries to remind himself that it was true. The slight feeling of sadness becoming anger as he hisses lowly, _ ‘I’m not like them. I’m not. I’d never-I’d never be like them.’ _

Placing his hands along the wall before him, Victor digs his nails into concrete. The cracks forming as the face of those he didn’t want to remember from all those years ago coming to mind. The memory of Yuri following after as well along with the emotion the other brought forth. Eyes clenched shut, the faint laugh that rings in his ears has him recalling a much younger blonde headed boy running through the mansion. The sound of childish laughter and Yakov’s laugh and praise one, he wanted when he had first arrived in the care of the older, instead of the dark eyes and an indifferent care. Veins forming along his eyes the dark thought that crosses his mind has him gasping. Pulling away he finds himself no longer angry but horrified. 

Thoughts running rampid the memories that flow through him, has him feeling too much. Taking in deep breaths, he manages to calm himself, before straightening his clothes. Eyes dull Victor makes his way to his next class. The heavy weight in his chest, a constant, along with the ever growing hunger.

Just as he’s about to slip through the door, a body is slamming into his. Body tensing, he grips tightly onto the other and pushes them against the door, the reaction instinctive. Baring his fangs the cry of fear and sweet scent of lilies fill his nose. Gaze widen the veins along his eyes remain as he stares into startled brown. Gaping Victor quickly pulls away. Reaching forward quickly to help straighten the little fae the slight tremble he feels has him wanting to ease the other. 

“Yurri Katsuki?”

* * *

Having managed to get away from Mila, Yuri can’t help but glance around. Not seeing the red-headed vampire he lets out a sigh of relief. Making his way to his second class his thoughts begin to race at the knowledge that he wouldn’t see Yakov or be allowed to practice at all on the ice for a few days. Feeling a brief flicker of anger Yuri swallows a growl. He wanted to yell that he could take care of himself and that he didn’t constantly need to be looked after, but at the same time he understood. He understood all too well what could happen to him without Yakov or Lilia around. The only reason he was even allowed to attend the academy was because of them and their reputation.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Yuri grits his teeth at the memory. Not liking where his thoughts are heading, he shakes his head in a way to brush them away. Glancing around he’s surprised that he’s the only one walking down the hall. Brow raised he can’t help but wonder if the mandatory meeting Yakov had called for was still going on. If it was Yuri was glad Yakov had told him not to go, he didn’t need anyone else staring at him and he as sure didn’t want to listen to whatever the old man’s stand-in’s were telling everyone else. Taking a turn around the corner the slight unease from before comes back. Peering through his bangs turquoise eyes narrow. 

Lifting his head slowly Yuri doesn’t dare to slow down when he sees the three familiar figures, the slight twitch of his hand and the feeling in his gut enough to tell him that this interaction was not going to be pleasant. Biting the inside of his cheek, Yuri subtly glances along his sides. Not seeing anyone else, he bites the tip of his tongue, the curses there begging to be let out. While a part of him knew that in the end, he might not get out of the fight unscraped he was going to make sure they didn’t either. _ ‘How long have you been following me?’ _

“Well, well, well, look who we have here?”

Refusing to even spare them a glance, he sidesteps them. Yet like he predicted his path was once more blocked. At the low hisses, and the harsh grip on his chin, Yuri ignores the urge to flinch. Instead he narrows his gaze and locks them with beady brown eyes. Glancing to his left the figure moving to his side has him wondering just how long they had been waiting. Lips tugging in a smirk, Yuri grips tightly onto the wrist of his former classmate and rinkmate, the face familiar yet, the name far from his mind. 

Lightly applying pressure the hand gripping onto him removes itself. The slight anger he sees enough to let him know that they were still hesitant to touch him completely without fearing the wrath of his guardian. _ ‘Should have waited until Yakov was gone.’ _

Standing tall Yuri slowly tracks the other two, that begin to move to close him in. Huffing, a laugh escapes his lips. Shoulders sagging he keeps his eyes on the one before him as he asks, “What do you want asshole?”

At the snarl Yuri slightly tenses, the veins appearing along the other’s eyes and fangs descending enough for him to know that they wouldn’t be talking for long. 

“You think your pretty special don’t you Plisetsky? Think you’re better than all of us.”

“I’m better than you.”

“Right now you might be all everyone in the skating world can talk about, but you're nothing special. You're nothing, just a pathetic human who’ll burn out. Just like the rest.”

Snorting Yuri grins. The steps taken towards him no longer a concern, as he pats the inside of his pocket and feels what he kept hidden inside.

“All your doing is wasting Yakov Feltsman’s time. He could be training anyone, helping them improve in their skating, dedicating his time to them. He could have chosen a ward-”

“Don’t tell me you want him to pick you?”

Sputtering the other’s cheeks aflame, his voice rising an octave, “ He should have picked Victor. At least he would actually live long enough. But he didn’t, instead he chose you. Mr.Feltsman should have-"

“Yakov could have, but he chose me. Now why don’t you stop wasting my time and let me through.”

“Don’t talk to me like that, you filthy human.”

“Or what?”

“I’m going to fuck kill you.”

When the eyes before him bleed red Yuri takes a step back, his body tensing. 

“Stupid human!”

Just as they begin to close in Yuri’s throwing a punch out. Their threat, loud and clear. When his fist connects with his chin, the loud crack has him smiling, before he’s wheezing as he’s tackled from the side. Gasping as they fall to the ground harshly, he’s throwing his elbow back. Eyes widening he barely lifts his arms up to block the kick aimed for his face. Wincing at the pain that blooms along his arms, Yuri’s hit with the realization that they hadn’t fed yet. Knowing that they weren’t at full strength a part of him is relieved, while another part of him continues to warn him to be cautious. Starving vampires were much more dangerous, more deadly and messy. 

As claws dig into his sweater Yuri scowls, just as he moves to bring his hands to the one’s now pulling at his shoulder the blur of another kick aimed his way has him bracing himself once more. Wrapping his arms around the leg kicking at his stomach the air is knocked out of him, cheeks flushing he pushes off the heels of his feet. Moving forward he uses as much of his weight as he can. The startled yell and nail digging annoying. Pulling his arm back he’s quick to punch the nearest closest to him. Punching down the vampire below him, he quickly moves to stand. His hand aching and blood dripping along his knuckles.

Wincing as he’s slammed harshly into the stairs Yuri scrambles to break a single piece of wood. Fingers curling around a single piece he’s grunting, as he pulls the sound of wood breaking earlier enough to let him know that he could pull it off. Gritting his teeth as nails dig into his skin, he kicks out his leg. Swallowing a scream he pulls harder and harder. As his foot connects with one of the vampires chin, the other hissing and preparing to lunge for him has him twisting his body. 

Fingers curling around the painted white wood he lets out a wheeze at the sudden weight on him. Grip tightening along the wood, the hands fumbling around his neck has him panicking. The curses to the side ignored as he pulls harder. When he manages to break one off Yuri twist his hips quickly. Bringing the small makeshift wooden stake he slams it just below the others heart. The sharp pained gasp drawing a smirk from him as he shoves his former rink mate off of him. Hands curling another Yuri twirls the wooden piece of the railing he manages to break off.

Ignoring the group growing his gaze narrows at the words snarled into his ear with every shove he receives, “Yakov, doesn’t care about you. The humans want to start a war, the only reason he took you in was to keep them at bay.”

“Don’t cry little human.”

Scoffing, Yuri raises his arms up. His body tense and his eyes tracking them as they circle him.

“In all honesty, we could kill you and he wouldn’t care.”

“No one cares about you.”

With each word uttered, the anger in him grew. Punching the elder infront of him, Yuri snarls out a few curses. At the bared fangs, he tries desperately to keep his mind clear. To remember what Yakov had taught him. 

_ Don’t fall for their words. Don’t let them know you're affected. Think before you act. _

“You know, I’ve been wondering...do you see him as your father?”

At the laugh he pushes the blush rushing up his neck down, despartley. The thought had never crossed his mind, not when the only family he had was his grandfather. But at the sudden images that come to him, he feels embarrassed.

“You're not his son, you know.”

Eyes widening Yuri sneers as a hand wraps around his neck.

“You're just some dirty human living off a great line of vampire blood.”

Gritting his teeth as the hand around his neck tightens Yuri fumbles for the syringe in his jacket. Fingers wrapping around it, he pushes off the cap, before twisting his body around and pressing himself forward. Injecting the vervain harshly into the male’s shoulder, he kicks as hard as he can. Pushing the vampire off the side of the broken stairs he’s heaving. At the low hiss, his eyes widen as he’s tackled once more. As they both fell, Yuri pushes the other away, his heart pounding loudly, the screams and the faint call of his name fading away. With the wind whistling past his ears, Yuri braces himself for a harsh impact only for his eyes to widened when he’s suspended in air. 

Gasping his eyes flicker to the left. Seeing Sara Crispino, Mila’s friend holding a hand out towards him, he’s surprised. While he didn’t exactly talk with Sara, he didn’t think she would help him. Witches weren’t exactly known to take care of anyone but their own, with the exception of Mila, of course. When he sees her hand fall down to her side, he doesn’t have much time to brace himself. 

As he falls, Yuri lands safely into Victor’s arms. Groaning he pushes against the elders chest, his cheeks flushed and his words rapidly falling past his lips. Ignoring the concerned gaze of Victor and hands moving over him, Yuri kicks out his legs. Once his feet land on the ground, just as he goes to curse off the elder for fussing over him, Yuri hears the gruff voice of Yakov. 

“Yuri! In my office.”

Eyes widening Yuri gapes at Yakov, his protest dying at the harsh glare on him. Shoulders slumping, he hurriedly grabs, his backpack from Georgi who offers a strained smile as he rushes to follow after his guardian.

_ ‘Stupid vampires.’ _

When the door closes behind him, Yuri slowly takes a seat. Wincing, he doesn’t move to remove the remains of his sweater. 

Gripping Yuri’s chin Yakov takes in the faint bruise at the bottom of his heir’s chin. Humming quietly he asks, “Where does it hurt?”

After making sure that there were no grave injuries he quickly tells Yuri to stay in his office. Grabbing the shred sweater he throws it on his way out, his eyes no longer blue but blood red. As he makes his way to the room where the three juniors had been placed he’s surprised to see them far worse than Yuri. As he spoke to each of them individually he sends them off. While only one of the students had been injected with vervain Yakov had been sure to ask Satsuki, who was a very powerful witch to get rid of their quick healing abilities for up to 48 hours. Despite their protests he had been clear that if they wished to fight with someone with no gifts then they should go through two days as one.

Stepping back into his office Yakov moves to stand before Yuri. At the narrowed gaze and crossed arms he lets out a huff before smiling, “You did good Yurochka.”

Ruffling Yuri’s head, the surprise displayed is enough to make him laugh, “If you want pirozhki, you will get pirozhki. You did well against them.”

Smiling brightly Yuri lets out a laugh. 

* * *

Smiling softly at Leo and JJ, Otabek remained silent as they made their way to class. Laughing softly at the brows wiggled in his directions. Pushing away at JJ, his steps slowly begin to slow down at the spat out word. Turning around his gaze narrows as he listens closely. 

“When did it happen?”

“They said it was right after the mandatory meeting in the auditorium. Man, I wish I had been there.”

“Who won?”

“Who do you think? Who else would it be.”

“Wait! Wait, which human?”

“Plisetsky.”

“Shit, Yakov’s kid.”

“He’s not his kid, he’s just some human the headmaster picked off the street.”

“Fine, fine whatever, but who won?”

“Plisetsky, well that's what everyone’s saying, but it’s only because they were interrupted. He would have died if Sara hadn’t stopped his fall.”

Making his way over to the two young werewolves Otabek grips tightly onto both their shoulders. The mere thought that his mate could have died evoking an ache in his chest. Nails piercing through their clothing, his breathing gets heavy. Just as they begin to protest, once they meet his gaze they fall silent. The sudden anger and dark aura terrifying from the alpha. Hearing JJ and Leo follow after him he asks, “What happened with Yuri?”

Eyes widening the two younger students glanced at one another, yet before they are given the chance to think twice the sudden scent of another angry alpha has their legs trembling. 

Eyes widening Leo turns to glance at JJ, the sudden wave of anger surprising. Taking a step forward Leo lifts his hand up, just as he’s about to ask Otabek to calm down, his arm falls to the side. Taking a better look at one of his closest friends he decides that perhaps there was something he didn’t know. Taking a few steps away from the angry alpha’s Leo remains silent as JJ invades the younger wolves space, “You heard him, now, why don’t you tell us what happened with Yuri Plisetsky.”

While he was curious about JJ’s sudden anger, Otabek wasn’t about to ask him now. He’d get his answer later after he’s learned what happened with his imprint. Letting go of the two young pups, Otabek swallows a growl as he crosses his arms and listens to every word that falls past their lips. 

Turning on his feet he makes his way to class. As he took his seat at their assigned table Otabek doesn’t utter a word to either of his friends as they sit beside him. Hands trembling he digs his nails into his palms. At the low growls from his wolf, his eyes flicker red. _ ‘I’m going to kill them.’ _

“Otabek?”

Turning to look at Leo, his anger dims. Deciding he’d deal with them after school Otabek lets the thought fade for now. Shaking his head he’s releieved at the look of understanding from Leo. Watching as his friend turns to JJ his gaze follows. 

“Why were you angry JJ? I thought you hated Yuri.”

Eyes widening JJ shakes his head, “I couldn’t hate the kid. He’s a talented skater, sure gives a challenge in competition.”

“Then why annoy him?”

Interested Otabek turns to look at one of his closest friends.

“In all honesty, I like him. He’s funny when he’s angry and well, I like annoying him. He’s an okay kid.”

“What about you Otabek?”

Raising a brow he doesn’t say a word.

“Why were you angry?”

“I don’t like the idea of someone being cornered or outnumbered.”

At their smiles and nods guilt fills him. Their acceptance to his answer one that only has him wondering why he can’t just tell them the truth. _ ‘Why can’t I just tell them?’ _

* * *

Just as he passes through his last class of the day Yuri sighs when his teacher informs him that today he would have to sit with his partner. Making his way to his seat, Yuri drops his backpack by his chair. Huffing, he crosses his arms and hopes that Otabek wouldn’t make him move. While he hadn’t felt it before, now he did. The dull ache in his limbs was uncomfortable. Brushing his hands along the bruises on his arm he winces before returning his hands back to the desk.

Not hearing the desk being moved against his own Yuri’s startled at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Flinching Yuri’s straightens in his seat. Seeing Otabek sitting right beside him, he lets out a low growl. 

“Asshole! Why didn’t you say something?!”

Gaze flickering across Yuri’s face Otabek frowns slightly at the bruise along his imprint’s chin. Resisting the urge to take the younger in his arm he reminds himself to focus. Gaze flickering down he grits his teeth at the purple and blue bruises he can see along exposed skin. Seeing a tear at the bottom of Yuri’s shirt, he reaches into his bag. Pulling out one of his shirts Otabek throws it at the younger’s face. The string of curses earning a small smile from him. _ ‘Your okay.’ _

“What the hell, you dog!!”

Almost immediately their professor growls out, “Yuri Plisetsky!”

Hands gripping tightly onto his desk Yuri glares back as his professor stands before him. The flicker of golden eyes becoming another reminder. Just as he goes to curse, a hand on his shoulder has his eyes widening at the immediate warmth and shock at the tingle running down his spine. Shivering Yuri doesn’t hear the low possessive growl Otabek lets out or the way the younger alpha stares at their beta teacher.

“We’re just messing around sir. He didn’t mean it as an insult.”

Offering a small smile to his professor Otabek is relieved once they’re alone again. Pulling his hand away from his imprint, the small blush along his mate’s cheeks has hope within him growing. 

“I didn’t need your help.”

Nodding Otabek rests his chin within his palm, his gaze fond, “I know, I just thought I could help.”

Eyes facing forward Yakov remains silent as they approach the house not too far away. Coming to a stop, he gives a slight nod to Celestino, who immediately begins to disrobe. As the giant wolf stares at him Yakov doesn’t dare to move, as Celestino approaches the house. Lips pursed he remembers the promise he made all those years ago when he declared Yuri as his heir legally. 

_ After several months, everything had finally been prepared. While having been hesitant on reaching out to an old friend and comrade he had done it. He had finally figured out what he had wanted to do and how he should approach it. Having kept Nikolai aware of the situation, he had also confided in Lilia, her opinion important. Not only did she know enough about what was currently going on, but her bond with Yuri was also important. Yakov knew that as much as Yuri needed them, that they needed him in their own ways, especially Lilia, who at first refused the younger. _

_ Despite having seen Yuri every month for a few days, Yakov felt nervous. As he makes his way to the designated location Yakov’s grateful to see his old friend, Celestino standing just outside like asked. Raising his hand in greeting, he’s question to say, “Hello, old friend. I hope your travel went well.” _

_ Offering his hand Yakov nods to Lilia who appears shortly after. _

_ “It did.” Noticing the slight frown Celestino smiles, before saying, “Don’t worry so much Yakov, no one knows where I am. No one knows except for us.” _

_ Making their way into the house, Celestino soon begins to pull out the legal documents he had been working on for almost a year. The binding agreement and will reaffirming that it was actually happening. _

_ Quietly as they both listened, Yakov and Lilia would ask a question here and there as Celestino explained certain parts of the will, claiming documentation, heir information and many other forms. As he divided the different documents corresponding to both Yakov and Lilia he soon pulled out the one that held both their names. Just as the last bit of information is provided the sound of scuffling shoes could be heard from outside. Hands pausing, the pens are lifted from the sheets of paper, the ink staining the white documents sheets. Eyes raised the three pairs of eyes remain focused on the door. _

_ When the door opens minutes later the sight of Nikolai holding one year old Yuri’s hand has both the elder vampires softening and the werewolf in the room feeling curious. _

_ Eyes wide Yuri clutches tightly onto his grandfather’s pants. His gaze on the tall unknown man in the room. Glancing at Lilia the small smile directed his way has him flushing. Extending his arms out, Yuri bounces impatiently on his feet as he asks to be lifted by his grandfather before he hears a deep laugh. Hiding behind his grandfather he shakes his head and buries him face on the back of his leg, despite the unknown man’s wide grin and extended hand. _

_ Smiling Nikolai eventually manages to get Yuri to let go of his leg after promising to give him a treat. The little hand clasping on his own much larger hand. As soon as he managed to calm his grandson down, Nikolai made quick work of taking off his coat. _

_ “Is this him?” _

_ Nodding at Celestino, Yakov watches silently as Yuri walks towards Lilia, after silently being encouraged by his grandfather. The wide green eyes and a head full of blonde hair familiar. As soon as Yuri is in the arms of his ex-wife, Yakov moves to greet his old friend. Glancing at his soon to be heir, Yakov lets himself smile for a moment, before remembering that they needed to get to work. _

_ Nodding to Celestino, Yakov silently turns to peer at both Lilia and Yuri as Nikolai is informed about all the documents they would each be signing. Blue eyes softening Yakov’s can’t help but smile at the few words that escape his soon to be heir and the soft voice of Lilia, who seemed to have softened with the young child. Pulling out the necklace from his coat, the weight of it in his palm is reassuring. At the curious looks Yakov slowly begins to explain to everyone in the room about its meaning. _

_ “My heir will have a necklace given to him as I mentioned Celestino. I decided against my crest, many will try to replicate it. Many have tried before, they won’t be given the chance to.” _

_ Holding the silver necklace carefully with gloved hands he lets the gleaming cross show. The red liquid incase within it moving as it dangles from his hand. _

_ “A cross?” _

_ Grunting Yakov explains, “No, one will expect my heir to carry one above their heart. Everyone knows how the church's reaction to our existence all those decades ago, even now some do not accept us. No one would know about the cross, until these legal documents are released to the public when he comes of age.” _

_ Glancing at the babbling one year old Celestino can’t help but ask, “Won’t it hurt him? From what many know any form of cross can cause harm to a vampire. Especially one made of silver.” _

_ Shaking his head Nikolai provides an answer, “Net, I’ve checked. My Yurachoka, is very special.” _

_ Extending his hand out Yakov reaches for the pen as all three of them begin to sign where Celestino points. Glancing down at the small child the werewolf smiles, yet the reluctance of the younger keeps him from reaching out entirely. Flipping through the pages they all make sure to double check that everything is correctly filled. Pricking their thumbs their blood slowly drips along the white parchment. At the nod towards the youngest Nikolai sighs before leaning forward. _

_ “Yuri.” _

_ Pulling his grandson to him, Nikolai quietly begins to explain and reassure Yuri before pricking the small thumb between his teeth. At the little startled sound all four adults feel the tension in their shoulders fall. As green eyes widen further, the sight of unshed tears has soft words filling the air. Hiccuping Yuri’s bottom lip wobbles, his other hand clenching tightly into a fist. At the light kiss pressed to his head he sniffles. The small little drops of blood landing along side the three adults. _

_ Wiping the remaining blood, Nikolai doesn’t even seem phased as the wound heals on its own. The reactions of the others with him is to lean forward. The little hand once more unscared. Setting Yuri onto his feet he pats the younger on the head. Gently urging Yuri to Yakov, Nikoali is silent as he watches his only family move to his friend. _

_ Stumbling into the elder man’s arms, Yuri’s eyes are wide as hands grip him from under his arms. Kicking his feet out as he’s lifted, he’s still as he’s placed on the nearest couch. Peering up at Yakov he’s silent. Eyes widening, they remain focused on the dangling necklace. Reaching for it he misses it. _

_ Placing the necklace around Yuri’s neck, Yakov explains to both Celestino and Nikolai, “It has both Lilia’s and my blood.” _

_ Once the necklace is clasped around the younger’s neck the three begin to discuss once they had collected the toys and given it to the only child in the room. Turning to glance at Yuri, Yakov smiles as he watches his legally claimed heir play with the toys scattered along the couch. _

_ ‘I promise to keep you safe Yura.’ _

Kneeling down before the werewolf Yakov offers a smile of Celestino. Offering the clothing to his friend. Once they were standing beside one another they made their way down to the house. Splitting up the two made their way in. The first hunter that is within reach is the one Yakov snaps the neck of. As soon as the first body falls he’s moving to the next, the sounds of the scream followed by the desperate cries and gunshots. 

Stumbling the bleeding hunter didn’t dare to look back. No, instead he tried to focus on the ground in front of him. His throat burning along with the images of his friends dying back at the safe house. Tugging up his backpack up higher his goal is to make it back to headquarters the information about the hybrid important to pass on. 

* * *

Frowning at the unknown number Yuri hesitates to open the message, but the memory of him giving Otabek his number has him opening it. Staring at the words along his screen he tugs on the too big blue t-shirt. Stilling, his gaze flickers down to the soft blue strand wrapped around his fingers. Typing back a quick message Yuri deletes it. Blocking the number he decides that it would be best for him to keep himself distant from his lab partner. 

_ ‘What good would it do me anyway?’ _

* * *

When Yakov had told her that Yuri had gotten in a fight the first emotion that filled her was fear. After being reassured several times that the younger was fine, but bruised she felt anger. As much as she wanted to discipline the brats that had gone after Yuri, she trusted that Yakov had taken care of it. 

Eyes taking in the bruises, she doesn’t say a word as Yuri begins to stretch. The daily routine one he could now go through without instructions. Green eyes glowing briefly a part of Lilia wishes she hadn’t met Yuri all those years back, but at the thought of never having known the younger it's quickly brushed aside. As she takes in the young man before her, Lilia’s lips curve into a gentle smile, while she could still see the small babe that she had held in her arms, she also saw someone new growing before her. _ ‘Ever since you were born you had to fight for your life and who you are, Yuri. Let's hope that you can continue to shine beautifully.’ _

_ Having received an urgent call from Nikolai, she hadn’t thought about how it would be the very first time she would see her ex-mate for the every first time since they parted. As she stood before the abandoned house, her steps were light. Seeing a small shroud of light escaping past the curtains her guard remained. Closing the door behind her, Lilia meet the icy blue eyes of Yakov. For a moment as they stood before one another, they didn’t move to acknowledge the tension in the air. _

_ Moving to take a seat, Yakov’ gruff voice filled the air, “Have you spoken to Nikolai after all these years?” _

_ “No, I’m surprised you haven’t. I would have thought that the man you thought of A brother would be the one person you would keep in contact with.” _

_ “I didn’t have the time, Lilia. The children they need guidance.” _

_ “Your friend needed you, Yakov. Those children won’t replace the family or friends you lost.” _

_ As Yakov’s eyes glow red, Lilia narrows her eyes. Her fierce green daring him to yell at her. _

_ “Nikolai needed you, you know how it’s gotten in Moscow. Look where we are now, we are hours away. He doesn’t feel safe back home.” _

_ Just as Yakov moves to rebuttal the door opens. Rising to their feet their bodies tense. At the sight of Nikolai both relax. _

_ “Yakov, Lilia, you came.” _

_ At the genuine bewilderment, the rush of guilt fill both. _

_ Moving to the center of the room Nikolai carefully paces. Eyes flickering to Yakov, Lilia doesn’t hide the question in her eyes. _

_ Smiling warily Nikolai slowly begins to unbutton his coat. Hands moving carefully, he braces the back of the child’s head. Eyes widening both Yakov and Lilia stiffen. The soft heartbeat now, much more clear. Maneuvering the thick woven blanket Nikolai grimances. Holding the babe close he offers a rueful smile. _

_ “Can you believe my daughter left him at the front of my porch. She left him there for hours, while I was at work. A letter tucked in his blankets.” _

_ Taking a step back Lilia sneers. The small child making her feel uncomfortable. _

_ Walking forward Yakov, reaches a hand out. Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind the infant's ear he whispers in awe, “He survived in the harsh weather.” _

_ Nodding Nikolai sighs, “By the time I got home it was dark. I was surprised to see him and learn that my daughter had decided that she didn’t want him.” _

_ “He’s-” _

_ Pulling his grandson closer Nikolai’s hands tremble, “Yes, he’s - he’s half-human and half-vampire.” _

_ “A dhampir,” Yakov acknowledge. _

_ Refusing to gaze at the child any longer Lilia turns away. Her heels echoing in the house. _

_ “What will you do with him, Nikolai?” _

_ “I will raise him.” _

_ Sneering Lilia turns around. Her eyes glowing a bright red as she yells, “They will kill you! Your daughter created a monster. Dhampir’s are dangerous, their bloodlust much worse than ours. Their strength, almost a match to ours, our weaknesses don’t exist in them. They are a weapon.” _

_ Raising his gaze, Nikolai shakes his head fervently his words firm, “He’s not a monster, Lilia. He’s a child. I know the risks of raising him, but he’s mine. He’s family. I will raise him to be cautious, I’ll teach him control. I will.” _

_ “With what money?” _

_ Not letting her friend continue, Lilia is quick to mutter between clenched teeth, “You’ll be raising a child all alone, Nikolai. One that will be unpredictable.” _

_ “I’ll make due. I always have and I will now.” _

_ Digging her nails into her palm, Lilia couldn’t forget the images of her kind dying at the hands of the half-breeds. The stench of blood, the screams from both humans and vampires still echoing in her ears. _

_ “Ni-” _

_ “He’s my grandson. Abandoned, she might have left him to die. I have no one, Lilia. Not Yakov or you, much less my daughter. And,” breath hitching Nikolai gazed down at the sleeping babe, “he has no one, either.” _

_ At the pause in the air, both Yakov and Nikolai share a glance. In turn Lilia feels her resolve crumble. Looking at the dull green eyes of one of her closest friends, the plea and longing has her silently giving in. Voice a whisper she asks, “His father? What do you know of the man?” _

_ “I was planning on catching my daughter before she manages to vanish. I was hoping to leave Yuri with the both of you for two days at most.” _

_ Nodding Yakov moves forward, before glancing at his former mate. Sighing Lilia bitterly whispers, “I will stay with Yakov and ensure nothing happens to your grandson.” _

_ Carefully placing his grandson in Yakov’s arms, Nikolai presses a kiss on the sleeping babes temple. Smiling lightly at his two closest friends he provides, “His name is Yuri. Please take good care of him while, I am gone.” _

_ At the two nods, he lets out a sigh of relief. _

_ “What does he eat?” _

_ Turning to Lilia, his reply comes out quickly. “I learned that he can eat human food, but he does need blood. I only give him a small amount.” _

_ After the three converse a bit more deeply, Nikolai takes his leave. _

_ As the hours go by, both Yakov and Lilia are surprised at the silence in the house. Gaze remaining on the door Lilia sighs before pushing herself to her feet. _

_ “I will be back, Yakov. I’ll get the necessities.” _

_ By the time she came back, the sound of an infant crying reached her ears. Slipping in the sight of her ex-husband pleading has a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Placing the bags down, Lilia silently prepares a bottle. Her hands moving quickly before she gives Yakov the food needed to feed Nikolai’s grandson. The small little suckles that fill the air has her scoffing. _

_ Just as soon as the peace came it left. The small cries growing louder. Eyebrow twitching Lilia whirls around, her eyes narrowed. _

_ “Yakov!” _

_ “Lilia, I-I...please.” _

_ Taking several steps back as Yakov approached her, Lilia began, “Yakov, what are you doing?” _

_ “Lilia, please, just hold him.” _

_ “You know how I feel about them! Do not ask me to.” _

_ “Lilia…” _

_ Holding one another's gaze, Lilia reluctantly takes the wailing child. As soon as her arm has braced the back of the infant's head, and her other arm is carefully wrapped around him, the crying stops. At the small sniffles her eyes widen. Gazing down at the child in her arms, the flushed tear-stained cheeks has her slightly trembling. It isn’t until wide green eyes peered up at her that her anger and disgust vanish as innocent eyes look up at her. _

_ Eyes clenching shut her eyes flash a bright red, as her fangs fall and she lets out a startling hiss. Despite Yakov’s pleas, laced with worry and her intense hatred, the child in her arms laughs. The laughter bright and the babbling that follows disarming her. Cradling the babe close she slowly sits down, “He’s weird for a child.” _

_ Raising her index finger, she watches fascinated as a tiny hand wraps around it. The small coos melting her exterior. _

_ As the door knob turns Lilia, clutches Yuri tightly to herself. Yakov’s gaze immediately on the door as it opens. Seeing Nikoai both let out a relieved sigh. Carefully moving the babe in her arms around Lilia tucks the blankets around Yuri. Once sure that the child wouldn't be as cold does she lift her gaze. _

_ “Did you find her?” _

_ “I did.” _

_ “His father?” _

_ “Dead.” _

_ Rising to her feet Lilia asks, as she hands Yuri back to Nikolai, “How did he die?” _

_ “The human’s in his home, killed him. They learned he had been in a relationship with a vampire.” _

_ Smiling lightly at Yuri, Nikolai whispers, “It’ll just be you and me, Yurochka.” _

_ “Nikolai, Yakov and I have been talking and we believe that we can protect Yuri.” _

_ At the surprise in Nikolai’s eyes, Lilia smiles regretful of her previous actions. Walking slowly up to her friend, she carefully brushes away blonde locks from Yuri’s face. _

_ “I was too quick to judge the child. Not every dhampir is the same, as we can see. Yuri doesn’t seem to have many traits of a vampire yet. He needs to drink blood, so we can only assume more of his vampire traits will appear as he grows older.” _

_ Pausing Lilia steals a glance at Yakov who nods. _

_ “Yakov, has yet to choose his heir. Despite our separation we plan on claiming an heir to take over for him, he would inherit Yakov’s estate, the skating rink along with a spot on the board and perhaps my ballet studio as well. We believe that Yuri will be perfect.” _

_ Seeing the slight fear in Nikolai’s eyes Lilia rushes to reassure, “We will not take him from you, Nikolai. Yuri will be raised under your care. Our name, our legacy will protect him. If Yuri comes to be a very well educated young man, I believe the council will not make a move.” _

_ Nodding Nikolai glances at his grandson before asking, “What do I need to do. _

Sighing Lilia once more hits play on the song. Watching Yuri take his pace once more at the beginning she remains silent. The moves graceful yet the lack of emotion not new. Letting the younger move freely, Lilia quietly slips out. Head tilted back Yuri lets himself be guided by the song, the emotions there but far from reach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading.


	4. Type of Love: Philia

_ The beginning of their bond was a small flicker of affection that slowly blossomed the more they spent time with one another. The relationship that started with conflicted feelings would hold nothing but love in the end. Their eyes bright with wonder at the sight of each other in the beginning of what couldn’t named at the moment. The once playful looks exchanged would remain far into their olders years. Cold and reluctant gazes would soon hold nothing but fondness. The distance and hesitation would give way to bluntly asked questions, fierce loyalty and an understanding they would each hold in regards to one another. _

_ The questions running through their minds about one another would only continue to grow with every interaction they shared. Every little part of themselves that they shared would be held carefully with wonder and respect. Despite the difference in their personalities and the similarities they shared, they held one another in the highest regard. The kindness displayed reciprocated, each experience they shared filled with peels of laughter and overwhelming happiness. The bond they held was unwavering, their loyalty to each other like the blood coursing through their veins and the love for each other like the air they breathed. In the end, they would do anything for the other. The immense feeling of love they felt one they shared. _

* * *

The moment he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, Yuri knew he wasn’t alone. With Lilia having told him she had errands to run after practice he had hoped for some time alone to gather his thoughts and lick his wounds. But the sound of the television on in the livingroom and the lights slightly dimmed was enough to let him know just who was inside. Slipping his shoes off, he silently made his way to his room to put away his things. Making sure everything was placed in their corresponding spots he made his way back into the living room. 

At the sight of bright red hair, he heaves a sigh before making his way around the sofa. Eyes taking in his rinkmate, his brows rose in question at the plastic bags scattered along the coffee table and the open chips bags scattered around the ground and couch. Picking up the wrappers and empty chip bags, he frowns. Grabbing the throw blanket he takes a step closer to Mila before leaning forward. Just as he’s covered her, he’s gasping at the hand tightly gripping his wrist and tugging him forward. When their eyes meet Yuri rolls his eyes at the wide grin thrown his way. 

Pulling his arm away he’s quick to take a seat and reach for the remote. Kicking away her feet he’s glaring at the screen. Ignoring Mila who began to move around he’s yelping at the hand pulling and moving him around. Just as he’s about to demand for her to let go the shift in her eyes is enough for him to pause. Eyes widening he frowns at what she holds in her hands. Biting his tongue, he doesn’t tell her to leave him alone. He doesn’t yell at her that he can take care of himself. Instead Yuri lets her help in the way he knows would help them both out. If it wasn’t for him, he’d do it for her. 

As the small swab of cotton comes closer to his face, and small thin fingers grip his chin he finds himself staring intently at her. Eyes flickering across her face, he takes in everything. The crease between her brows, the lifting of the corner of her lips, the scrunch of her nose as she tries not to laugh and the mix of emotion in bright blue eyes. Blinking harshly Yuri scowls at the rush of warmth that rises. Ignoring the soft voice teasing him, he looks away only for his attention to focus back on her. 

Rolling his eyes, Yuri hisses at the sting of pain that flares. Scowling at the sight of her laughing he tries to move away only for the grip on his chin to tighten. Hissing, just as his lips part, she’s cutting him off, “Don’t be such a baby, Yuri.” 

Wincing as the small ball of cotton between her fingers is pressed against his chin once more, Yuri resists the urge to curse at her. Meeting amused blue eyes his own, his gaze narrows in turn. Tired from having practiced his routine with Lilia, until he couldn’t hold his form, Yuri gently brushes her hand away as he quietly mutters, “Let me go, you hag.”

Rolling her eyes Mila throws the small ball of cotton away before picking up the disinfectant bottle and closing it. Reaching forward the glare aimed her way isn’t new. Carefully gripping Yuri’s chin, she tilts his head to the side. At the scowl that graces her, she resists the urge to just throw him over her shoulder and threaten him, to let her look after him. 

Grabbing the cream she had laid out earlier she’s quick to lean forward. Just as she was about to apply the cream Yuri moves, frowning she once more tries only for him to move again. Huffing in exasperation Mila carefully applies the cream once she had firmly reminded him that the longer he stalled, the longer they’d be waiting for her to finish. Eyes darkening at the beginning of a bruise forming she doesn’t dare to ask if they had hurt him anywhere else. Knowing how he would react she decided that if needed he would go to either Lilia or her. Quickly unwrapping the bandaid she had set aside, she’s careful as she places it on. 

  
Once done, Mila throws herself next to the younger. Wrapping her arms around Yuri she lets out a sigh as she holds him close. The lack of protest enough to let her know that he really didn’t mind. Heart pounding Mila can’t help but worry. The sudden display of violence from Yuri’s past teammates was surprising, but not unexpected. If it hadn’t been for Sara, she didn’t know if she could have reached Yuri in time. As fast as she was, she hadn’t been feeding like recommended. Having thanked her friend over and over, the anger she had felt slowly began to resurface. Grip tightening Mila flinches at the hand running softly through her hair. Gaze flickering up, the sight of soft calm viridian eyes is enough to drown her anger. _ Yuri’s here. _

Breath hitching, his voice is grounding, among the wave of every thought and fear that plagued her since the incident at the academy so early to the start of the day, “I’m alright, baba. I’m here.”

Biting her lower lip, the rush of warmth and tears to her eyes has her harshly blinking them away. Looking away the words she wanted to let out refused to let themselves be heard.  
  
“I promise to stay out of trouble the next few days. You always take care of me, let me take care of you for once.”

Lips parting he cuts her off, “Mila, don’t-don’t make me ask.”

Trembling she lets him hold her closer, the hands tangled in her hair helping calm her nerves. As his soft scent fills her, she lets her eyes fall to a close, the steady beat of his heart a reminder that he was alive. That her new family hadn’t lost someone yet. That her fears of her family being torn away from her would once more happen all over again.

With the sound of the t.v. in the background she let herself enjoy the gentleness not many saw from Yuri. The soft touch and familiar song he hummed one she hadn’t heard from anyone else but the younger, since the massacre of her entire family. 

In Lilia’s home, in the living room with the lights off, she laid curled up against the younger who had slowly over the years reached her height and despite his temper and harsh words took everything she said into consideration. With her head tucked under his chin, she let herself be vulnerable to the one person who hadn’t left or hurt her over the years. With the scent of vanilla and peach surrounding her, Mila fell into a peaceful slumber. Her arms tightly holding onto the human that had kept her grounded in the harsh reality of the supernatural world that only grew darker as the days went by.

Eyes growing heavier, Yuri quietly mutters against the crown of her head, “I’d never leave you, Mila.”

* * *

As the days went by Yuri kept to himself at the academy. Going from class to class he did his assignments without hesitation or question about the material. Avoiding the juniors and every other supernatural but the witches he kept himself out of trouble. With Yakov gone, he knew he had to keep his head down and not cause any trouble. As much as he wanted to glare and curse at everyone who sneered or cursed at him to his face and behind his back, he didn’t. Having returned Otabek’s shirt with a small thanks, he ignored the curious gaze of dark brown eyes. 

Having opted on working on the project as much as he could in class and outside of it Yuri ignored the desire to break Yakov’s rules. Sharing with the alpha his thoughts in class, he wrote his questions on a sheet of paper while noting down suggestions in the margin in red ink. Having made it clear to Otabek that he would not be changing his mind, Yuri kept his mind focused on the task on hand. Having left the other on, read and blocked his number, Yuri didn’t want to try and explain himself to the other. He didn’t have to nor did Otabek. _ Yakov was right. _

Knowing that the moment was unavoidable he didn’t argue with Lilia when she told him he wouldn’t be walking around the academy alone. Remembering how upset Mila had looked he didn’t protest. As often as he was accompanied by Victor the two hardly spoke, the sudden change in the older vampire one that was hard to ignore. Since Yakov and Victor’s exchange Yuri had noticed how Victor had kept his distance from everyone. The aloof answers and distance gaze setting off warning bells. As much as he wanted to demand answers he didn’t. Knowing Victor he came to the conclusion that he’d get nothing in the end but vague answers. 

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Yuri couldn’t help but worry about Mila. The sight of her forcing herself to smile was one that was concerning.The fake smiles often plastered along her lips and the weariness in her eyes disturbing. While she seemed more at ease around Sara and calm whenever they spook the tension in her shoulders and her concerned gaze whenever she passed Victor was enough for him to fret about her constantly. The secrets between Lilia, Yakov and now Victor ones that seemed to be causing nothing but stress within the walls. Having heard Victor demanding Lilia to tell him where Yakov was, he was left at a loss as locations, and people he had never heard of where mentioned repeatedly. 

The day Yakov returned a small part of him hoped that everything would go back to normal. Instead it only seemed to strain the relationship between the old man and his eldest. The looks of disdain and one worded answers enough to make everyone feel uncomfortable whenever they gathered. The day he was called into his guardians office Yuri felt weary. Waiting outside by the secretary his gaze remained rooted to the ground. Mind racing with possibilities his fingers brushed along his phone. His fingers curling along its surface, with the need to ask Mila if she had been called to Yakov’s office instinctive. But the sudden image of her tired smile kept him from doing so. He didn’t want to trouble her, when he knew he could take care of himself.

Sighing Yuri sat in one of the available chairs. As the minutes ticked by he didn’t dare to spare anyone who walked by a glance. Scowling he closed his eyes to help calm himself down as he breathed in and out deeply. Lost in his thoughts his mind kept going back to the situation between Victor and Mila. As much as he wanted to help both, he couldn’t split his time between either. Worrying his lip, he doesn’t hear the door open or the call of his name. 

“Yuri!”

Startled at the hand gripping his shoulder he yelps. Scowling Yuri turns to glare back up at Yakov who in turn nods at him in greeting. Following after the older male, he hesitates for a moment before closing the door behind them. Quickly taking a seat he’s silent as he waits. As much as he wants to ask why he was called out of class, the serious look in blue eyes is enough to give him pause. Eyes trailing after the older vampire, the little jar that gleams has him frowning. Turning his chair without prompt he sits facing his mentor. Leaning forward in his chair Yuri tries to catch a better look of whatever was held within the jar. Unable to, he leans back into his seat. Frustration growing he breathes out harshly. As the cork is pulled out and tossed onto the wooden desk his brows furrow. Stiffening his eyes focus on what Yakov holds between his fingers. 

Thumbing at the herb placed in his hand Yuri quickly looked up at Yakov in confusion. Not knowing what to do with it he doesn’t move to crush it or give it back. Instead he remains silent as he stares up at the vampire before him. 

“Do you know what you have in your hand Yuri?”

Frowning Yuri glares down at the dark green stem and purple petals. While familiar he couldn’t place the name. Shrugging Yuri lightly presses his thumb down along the light purple petals and green stem. His mind racing to find an answer. As the petals break apart his nose scrunches at the scent that invades his nose. 

“It’s an aconitum.”

“What?”

Sighing Yakov, kneels down before Yuri. Curling his hand around the younger’s he softly whispers, “Wolfsbane.”

_ Otabek. _Eyes widening Yuri gapes up at Yakov. His mind racing and heart pounding. Mouth gaping he can’t ask the questions he has nor does he dare to. Gritting his teeth he feels frozen in place. The knowledge that Yakov was somehow able to get his hands on wolfsbane was frightening. The memory of how only a select few were given the right enough for him to wonder if Yakov had ever killed or used any wolfsbane to kill someone he knew. Confused, his grip tightens on the herb. Hand trembling, the words uttered are loud in his ears. 

_ Do they know you’re giving me this Yakov? Would they take your life for what you are giving to me? _

“The full moons in a few days Yuri, while most of the werewolves get out of the city some still make their way back before the moon leaves and the sun rises.”

“But-”

“It can kill them if used correctly but all you’ll need is enough to stop them from approaching you.”

Gaze remaining focused on the crushed herbs in his hand, he swallows the lump in his throat at the pouch held out to him. Wordlessly taking it Yuri slowly undoes the knot. Peering in, the sight of wolfsbane leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. Dropping the crushed herb in his palm along with the rest he’s quick to close it and rise to his feet. Stuffing the pouch in the front pocket of his backpack he remains rooted in his spot as he takes in Yakov’s instructions. Nodding every now and then the need to leave grows. When he’s dismissed Yuri is silent, the questioning gaze is one he ignores as he makes his way out the door. 

Once there’s enough distance between him and the old man he’s heaving. His chest tightening and his heart pounding. Legs trembling he lowers himself to the ground. Hidden from sight he throws his backpack against the wall right across from him. His eyes narrowed and breathing harsh, as he tries to come to terms with what he might have to do. Mind flashing back to the videos he had seen, the wave of nausea has him clamping a hand over his mouth. Eyes flicking a brief red, his fingers tremble as he pulls out the medication he had been prescribed for moments such as these. Head throbbing he winces, rubbing his eyes angrily he panics with the need to stop the pain. Fingers fumbling he swallows the small pill without thought about why the sudden flashes of pain surfaced. 

Hands digging into the tiles beneath his hands Yuri doesn’t hear the sound of breaking concrete. Or notice how everything seemed to sound much more clear or how his gaze had sharpened in a matter of seconds. Curling into himself he breathes in and out deeply. Trying to remember what his grandfather had taught him, the rush of emotions slowly begins to calm. His once scrambling thoughts lessen as he tries to focus on where he is. Wrapping his hand around his necklace, the sense of safety he feels has his breathing coming much easier. Trailing his index fingers down the silver cross, his lips twitch. Eyes glowing a soft blue green he tilts his head back. Eyes closed, his mind settles on a single memory, the flash of bright red hair and blue eyes familiar. The sound of bright and soft laughter enough to make him smile. 

Minutes tick by before his headache begins to fade and the sudden brightness in the hallway dims. Hands trembling, he tiredly wipes at the bead of sweat gathered along his face. Tucking his necklace under his shirt, he rises slowly to his feet, the sound of a young voice asking him questions enough to distract him. As the memory fades he takes a moment to gather himself. Sighing tiredly, Yuri wordlessly grabs his backpack before making his way to his last class of the day. The thought of telling Yakov that his senses had gotten overwhelmed brushed aside and kept to himself. _ Just one more and then we can go home, Mila. _

Without a glance back he misses the sight of cracks aligning the wall where he threw his backpack and the sudden cracks along the ground. Bracing himself he takes one more calming breath, before masking his feelings. Ignoring the sneers, he remains aloof, his eyes cold, and his lips in a set frown. As he sits throughout the lesson their words about him being an unemotional ice prince go unnoticed. Mechanically taking notes, Yuri remains distant and cold. 

* * *

Sighing Lilia frowns at the news. Sitting in Yakov’s office she is silent as she glances between the two. Having learned about the hunter that managed to escape she couldn’t help but worry about what they could know. While Celestino and Yakov were sure that the information gathered wasn’t enough, the feeling in her gut was hard to dismiss. Crossing her legs, her eyes harden as she asks, “Do you know where the hunter went?”

At the lack of answer she sighs. “Even if you both are sure, we can’t assume the hunter doesn’t know about Yuri. They might have had enough information for them to know a hybrid exists.”

The words unsaid, loud enough for everyone in the room to understand. Pausing Lilia narrows her gaze on Yakov before turning to Celestino, once sure both were listening carefully she continues, “The hunters are a danger to everyone...witches, werewolves and fae to list a few. You know how the humans feel about us. We might have an agreement, but if they learn about Yuri, before he’s ready that comes to an end, unless we are willing to hand him over or kill him ourselves.”

Shaking her head, her voice is cold as she stares into the eyes of her former lover, “I would give my own life before handing over Nikolai’s grandson, Yakov. If I have to exchange my life for the boy I will.”

“Lilia-”

“If my hand is forced I will cut down anyone in my way, be it hunter, human, or vampire. I will kill each and everyone of them until they manage to kill me themselves.”

Ignoring the gaping mouths and wide eyes she slowly rises to her feet. Refusing to acknowledge the two calling out for her, Lilia makes her way out of Yakov’s office. Knowing Yakov he would want to change her mind, he would tell her they could find a way to save the boy, but she had made her choice long ago when she first held Yuri in her arms. Instead of waiting outside of the cafeteria or fetching the boy she takes a moment to herself. Mind racing she places her worries aside as she thinks about the young man she had watched grow. With Yuri being 17, it wouldn’t be long before they would have to tell the younger the truth about his nature.

Not only would Yuri be seen as a child within the vampire community but he would to the few of his species that managed to escape. While waiting outside the academy her gaze doesn’t stray away from Yuri once he begins to make his way over. Quietly asking the boy about his day, she doesn’t push him as hard as she normally would in the studio. 

* * *

With the last few days growing worse, he was reaching his limit. Having kept his head down he didn’t talk to anyone who wasn’t his rinkmate. As much as he wanted to snap back and fight those he had left behind he didn’t. While no one dared to go after him directly, there were attempts made. While he was able to avoid many, Yuri currently found himself greeted by a rush of cold water biting at his sink. Hissing he whirls around the sound of laughter and feet pounding enough to let him know where they were. Taking a step in their direction, he grinds his teeth before turning on his heel and stomping down the hall. 

Sneering Yuri slams the door to the bathroom harshly, ripping off his soaked jacket he throws it angrily to the ground. Just as he’s about to curse the sound of sniffling has him pausing. Turning around he’s making his way to the stall, kicking the door open he ignores the scream that pierces the air before reaching for the cowering fae.

* * *

Having met with his trainer and having spoken to Yakov about using the rink all his skaters used, Otabek was relieved for the extra time for practice. While the next competition was months away he still found himself having a difficult time with some of his footwork sequences and transitions. As much as his coach reassured him, Otabek worried about the time he had spent attempting to master his routine. Sighing he rakes his hand through his heart, deciding to think about something else, his mind turns to his imprint. Heart aching Otabek tries to ignore the pang in his chest. 

The knowledge that Yuri was ignoring him on purpose was one that wouldn't leave him alone. The ache in his chest was constant whenever he thought of his mate. As much as he wanted to talk to Yuri and demand an answer, he knew enough about the younger to know that it never ended well. Groaning Otabek swallows a growl, at the sound of two voices arguing he wearily sighs. Just as he goes to walk past them, a familiar feminine voice has him pausing. 

Glancing to the side the sight of both Victor and Mila glaring at one another was baffling. From what he had heard the two hardly interacted and when they did they were both on friendly terms. But now the sight of both of them baring their fangs and eyes glowing a bright red with the veins along their eyes apparent he felt himself tense. The murderous tension in the air having his instincts warning him to get away, refusing to move. Otabek ignores the snarls of his wolf that demand for him to move. 

Seeing Victor take a step towards Mila, he tenses. Mind going back to the sight of Yuri smiling with Mila, he’s taking a step forward. The vanilla and peach scent growing sweeter despite the large scowl and voice yelling for the female vampire to leave him alone one that he didn’t want to forget. As much as he didn’t want to involve himself in the affairs of the vampires, the need to ensure Yuri would remain happy was one he couldn’t ignore. And as much as he disliked the vampires, his imprint had a good friend with the older female vampire. Making his way across the room, Otabek slowly comes to a stop a few feet away from them. Clearing his throat he ignores the urge to cower away as both hiss at him. 

Tilting his head to the side, he’s calm as he softly turns to address Victor. Ignoring the bitter taste on his tongue as he lies, his gaze doesn’t waiver, “Yakov is asking for your appearance in his office Victor.”

At the silence that fills the air, he doesn't look away. Just as he blinks the wide smile sent his way has shivers running down his spine, as Victor excuses himself Otabek doesn’t take his eyes off the elder until he has rounded the corner. Turning to Mila, his voice is soft as he tells her, “Yakov isn’t expecting Victor.”

At the bewildered look, he turns around and slowly begins to make his way to his next class. Just as he’s about to pass under the threshold he quietly utters, “Take care of yourself Mila. Make sure they don’t blind you.”

* * *

After having talked to both Lilia and Yakov, about needed some time off Yuri was quick to send a message to Mila. Surprised the two had agreed to give him the day and the weekend off the rush of excitement he felt was un-containable. While it had been harder on getting them to give Mila the same time off, he had managed with a lot of pleading. Waiting outside the entrance of the academy he lets out another sigh. Groaning, he glares at the sun as he leans back. Body twisting on the ground, he frowns as the seconds tick by. Hearing the door open and steps approaching he’s quickly rushing to his feet. At the wide grin directed his way, Yuri rushes to Mila’s side. 

Dodging the hand aiming for his head, he runs to the car. Bouncing on the heels of his feet he’s yelling at Mila to hurry if they didn’t want to be late. Turning to face the door, he quickly slides in when the door unlocks. Smiling softly, Yuri lets out a relieved sigh at the smile he manages to catch. _ ‘I’ll figure out what they are hiding Mila, we won’t have to be in the dark anymore.’ _


	5. Philia: Affectionate Love

_ Love germinates as philia, turning selfishness into selflessness _

_ Love grows as Pragma, stomping out the narcissism _

_ Love develops into Agape, Blossoming as Eros _

_ -Bhavna Bisht _

* * *

Closing the door to his apartment behind him Yuuri silently slips off his shoes. Heading to his room he carefully slips off his jacket. Standing before the mirror in his room he takes in a deep breath. The ache along his back, one that had his skin itching in pain and irritation. Hands trembling he straighten his back as he slowly begins to visualize them. Concentrating his wings slowly began to appear. Wincing he carefully begins to undo the bandages wrapped around them, his hands careful as he works. Mind flickering to Yuri Plisetsky, he lets out a pained gasp as the bandages fall and loosen around his wings. 

_ Wiping at his eyes, Yuuri’s gasping at the ever growing pain. Tilting his head to the side, the sight of his wings cracked in more then one place and bleeding has him taking in a shuddering breath. Hands trembling he digs his hands into his thighs. Head leaning against the side of the stall, his heart pounds loudly in his ears. While he wanted to call his mother, he was afraid she’d ask to know what had happened. Just thinking about those who had managed to corner him has him letting out a small whimper. Their mocking words and the feeling of their harsh touches one he didn’t want to remember. _

_ Just as he has his phone in his hand he’s screaming as the door to his stall is kicked open. Eyes wide the sight of angry viridian eyes pin him in place. ‘He’s Victor’s brother.’ When the younger skater reaches for him, he’s pleading. The sound and feeling of hands pulling and bending his wings once more rushing to mind. “No, no, please! Please don’t!” _

_ His body is harshly trembling and tears falling rapidly as he’s roughly pulled out of the stall. Pushing at the other, he’s desperate. His hands scratching and pulling at any fabric and digging into bared skin as he tries to get away. His voice growing louder as he’s dragged across the bathroom floor. When Yuri lets him go, he peers through falling tears only to sob harder as the door to the bathroom is locked. Dread filling him, Yuuri bites his lower lip and clenches his eyes shut. Heart pounding the sound of movement has him tensing. It isn’t until he feels hands on his wings that he flinches. _

_ Just as he moves to throw his arm back, his movements are restrained. The tight grip on his arm and the pressure on his neck stilling him, as the position registers in his mind. The low voice muttering against his ear, “Stop moving,” one he listened to immediately. Trembling he mourns at the damage to his wings that would surely only continue to grow and the pain that would follow. Gasping at the touch of something cold being placed on his wings, he slowly peers behind him when hands don’t pull or twist. _

_ Eyes widening he’s speechless at the sight of the Russian punk putting some type of ointment on his wings. The concentrated gaze focused on the cracks on his wings and fingers placing the salve gentle. The lack of pain was as startling as the sight of the other helping him. Heartbeat slowing down, he meekly keeps his gaze on the other. Neither of the two moved to break the heavy silence that fell on them as Yuri worked. It isn’t until he sees a roll of bandages being pulled out a duffle bag that his lips part. _

_ Just as he’s about to speak, he clamps his mouth shut at the sharp, tsk, that fills the air. As bandages are carefully placed on his wings, Yuuri can’t help but frown at the sight of wet clothing clinging to the other. From what he knew, Yuri was human, unlike the rest of his siblings. Much more vulnerable to the cold, yet here they were. A human helping one of the last few fae in existence. Humans were more often than not known for their cruelness in the supernatural community. Their fear a drive that lead to plenty of their species in danger of being hunted. _

_ Like many Yuuri had heard about the Russian Fairy’s temper. Never seen in public but whispered and spoken about in passing from those who claimed to have witnessed it. At first, very few of the skaters believed it, not many human’s were aggressive or daring by themselves, it wasn’t until they all found themselves attending the academy that they were baffled. Whie Yuri kept to himself, he wasn’t afraid of confrontation. The youngest in their division often involved in fights with those who were stronger than him. He was loud, daring and from what he had seen reckless and ill-tempered. A startling contradiction to the skater on ice. The media has never been able to get the younger skater alone with Yakov keeping them at bay and away from his ward. The only pictures and videos of the younger the one’s caught during competition and the one’s from Yuri’s social media accounts. _

_ Just as Yuri had tied a small knot, he finds, himself snapping out of his thoughts. Rising quickly to his feet Yuuri whispers a small thank you, a burning flush staining his cheeks. As blue-green eyes narrow at him, he’s silent as the younger shuffles on his feet. _

_ “Whatever, here.” _

_ Reaching for the small container he doesn’t get the chance to ask what it’s for. “Put that on two times a day. Your wings should be fine, loser.” _

_ Brows furrowing Yuuri stares silently after the other’s back as the younger slips out. Wet clothes going unchanged and no questions or demands for answers ever voiced. Eyes falling to the small container a small smile forms along his lips. Sniffling he slowly begins to collect his scattered belongings. _

Gasping Yuuri feels a lump stuck in his throat as his vision blurs. The sight of his wings healing one that had him letting out a sob of relief. Moving his wings carefully the once long and deep cracks on each of his wings had healed to an extent. While the cracks remained in place the much smaller ones that he had seen before were gone. Remembering the other’s words he’s quick to pull out the small salve container. Dipping his fingers in, he’s steadily placing a good portion on each crack. Once he had carefully finished wrapping his wings once more, he let out a sigh. _ ‘Why did you help me, Yuri?’ _

* * *

With the t.v. playing in the background Victor’s gaze was focused on the latest article released. As much as he didn’t want to he often found himself reading the articles released about every skater. But unlike every other article, this one involved his family. Lips pursed the picture of his guardian with Yuri is one that has him feeling too much all at once. The proud smile on Yakov’s lips with his hand on Yuri’s shoulder as he holds up the gold medal around his neck, all too similar to his own memories. The feeling of his legs aching, sweating dripping and his body moving from one point to another across the ice. _ ‘Do you push him until he can’t pull himself from the ice, Yakov?’ _

Grip tightening he lets out a sigh as a message pops up. Frowning at the words on the screen, he slowly rises to his feet. Grabbing his car keys and slipping on his shoes, Victor begins a silent journey to the Feltsman manor. As he drove, he didn’t move to turn on the radio. Instead his mind went back to the first time he had ever seen Yakov’s heir. 

_ When Yakov announced he would be bringing over his child Victor felt confused. As far as he knew Yakov and Lilia had no children. Having been raised by the older vampire, he hadn’t seen much of the other then the time designated in the skating rink each day and the family dinner they had each night. Each practice session was long and the voice yelling at him from the other side was never kind nor cruel. It was firm. While his words were harsh, it was aimed to correct his form and strengthen his skate. By the age of 18, he was already competing with the older skaters and placing first in each competition. His name, well-known in the skating world and his continued winning streak, one that he held with pride. Yet at the same time, for the very first time he was at a loss as one small steady heartbeat filled the walls of the mansion. The sound of blood rushing and the familiar scent of a human one that had him moving quickly to his feet. By the time he reached the staircase Georgi was there. The sight of the other frowning was not new, yet the sight of Mila rushing to Yakov, one that left him baffled. It isn’t until the blanket tossed over Yakov’s shoulder falls that his eyes widen. _

_ The sight of a small child no older than the age of five clinging to the older vampire was shocking. The light blonde hair and bright viridian eyes that stared with wonder out of place. Taking a step forward, Victor grips tightly onto the railing of the stairs. His eyes trained on the small human reaching for Mila. At the wide smile from their adopted sister his brows furrow. It wasn’t a secret about how Mila felt about humans, nor was her history one they dared to speak of. Not with how much pain and anger they had seen the very first week when Yakov had taken her in. _

_ At the gentle kiss pressed onto the small human’s cheek and soft smile from Mila, his eyes widened and lips parted in shock. Tilting his head he flinches at the bright squeal of laughter from the small child in Mila’s arms. Eyes narrowed his gaze flickers to his guardian. Seeing a heavy frown on him and stern eyes, Victor offers a bright smile before turning on his heel and heading back to his room. Once behind closed doors his grin falls, his once bright blue eyes now dark and mind racing. ‘Why does Yakov have a human with him? After what they did to Mila? How does she-why isn’t she scared or angry?’ _

_ Head tilting he decides to get the human alone. It didn’t make sense for Yakov to take in a child of another species. Try as he might Victor came to a quick realization. Neither Yakov or Lilia wanted him alone with the child. It didn’t matter how much he tried getting the small human by himself. Victor often found Mila holding onto the small child who went by the name Yuri. Her hand either holding his, or her arms carrying him as they went around the mansion. At times Yuri would cling to her leg as she walked. His voice soft and filled with wonder as he spoke. They were never really apart from each other for long. As much as he wanted to go right up to the human, Yakov’s stare had been clear enough to send a message: stay away Vita. _

_ ‘Why did you want me to stay away from him, Yakov? What were you afraid of?’ _

Coming to a stop in front of the manor Victor is quick to go inside and collect the papers needed for the next competition. While the qualifications needed remained the same, the rules were always changing and adjusted with each year. The need to remain fair and prevent future incidents always at the forefront of everyone’s mind. Eyes skimming the last set of files of the application his brows furrow at the information needed. Sighing in irritation, his eyes fall to a familiar set of papers from his coach. All too familiar with the form and rules he sets it aside and he goes. 

Just as he’s about to leave the sight of Yuri holding two padded envelopes has his steps faltering. As the written names come into view, his gaze focuses on a single one:_ Mila Babicheva _

Frowning he can’t help but wonder when he saw her last. Remembering their fight, he comes to a quick decision. “Yuri.”

Head tilting Yuri raises a brow in question at the sight of Victor, who came to stand before him. Frowning Yuri glances around them, not seeing anyone he’s at a loss about the feeling lingering in the air. Fingers twitching he offers a small nod in question to Victor, but doesn’t go to speak. 

“Give me Mila’s, I’ll hand it to her.”

Grip tightening, Yuri tries to keep the frown from forming as he answers, but can’t, “I already told baba, I would get her package along with mine.”

Extending his hand, Victor frowns as he says, “Hand it over Yuri.”

“No.”

Seeing the younger shoving both enveloped forms into his backpack his mood sours. Mind racing his thoughts darken. The sight of such a rebellious child, annoying. _ Yakov’s claimed son. _ Taking a step closer Victor bares his fangs to Yuri. The sudden wave of anger surfacing one he can’t brush aside. The slight racing of the single heartbeat in the room bothersome. Gritting his teeth, he doesn’t take note about how he looms over the younger. The bloodthirsty anger clouding his mind as he sneers, “Hand it over.”

“Fuck off, Victor.”

Teeth gritting just as he’s about to grab it by force Yuri spits out at him, “Don’t get pissed at me! Whatever problem you have with the old man take it to him.”

“It all started with you, Yuri. All of these problems. Challenging every single word of the elders, arguing about the need of change and breaking away from old views, the hunters targeting our family. You don’t respect anyone. It’s grown more dangerous for anyone to go out, and that includes Mila. All the fighting between Yakov and Lilia, it all goes back to you.”

Shoving the younger back, he scoffs as wide green eyes peer up at him from behind blonde bangs. The flicker of emotions and expressions soon settling into a neutral one. As green eyes dull and stare into his own gaze, the bitter taste on his tongue and aching where his unbeating heart grows he mutters, “Mila’s dying. She refuses to drink from anyone, least of all a human. She refuses the blood bags, because despite knowing how much she needs to, she can’t. Her hatred for your kind is one she struggles with.”

At the unsteady heartbeat filling his ears, his expression grows colder. His talk with Mila in the hall about her needing to feed one that comes to mind. Her refusal, one that echoes in his ears. The memory of a small frightened little girl clutching onto the sleeves of Yakov’s coat a image so vividly burned into his mind that he never fails to remember it when in her proximity. Now as a strong grown woman, she is much too thin, and tired as of late. The usual fire and life in hier eyes dying slowly with each day. The once bright fierce daughter of Yakov Feltsman a former shell of who she was and could have been. Yet despite all the pain that fills her eyes and tired movements throughout the day; her unwavering care and affection towards the youngest of their clan remains. Her gentle selfless nature met with rude remarks, frowns and problems that Mila often moves to fix.

“She hates humans, yet she finds herself loving you all too much. Have you even noticed that she hasn’t been feeding? It won’t be long before we have to intervene. If she loses control the elders won’t hesitate to kill her and I’m not about to let you ruin another part of our family.”

Turning on his heel the last three words he voices are the last he says to Yuri who had remained unmoving and expressionless. 

* * *

Eyes falling on the bottle of prescription Mila grimaces. Knowing exactly what those pills did to Yuri bothered her and as much as she wanted to tell the younger Yakov and Lilia's words rang through her ears. Their warnings and harsh words engraved into her mind about what could happen if anyone learned anything about the Feltsman ward. The danger a single piece of information that anyone got about their family, was one that could come for them at any time if they were careless. While Yakov and Lilia had managed to keep secret the true nature of Yuri from the entire human and supernatural community, she was grateful that neither her guardian or his ex-wife realized that she knew. _ Yuri isn’t human, nor a vampire. He’s both. _

As much as she wanted to demand answers Mila knew they wouldn't tell her the truth. If the secrets kept within the family, and the constant strain with Victor was any sign she didn't know who to trust. Hands trembling she snatches the prescription from the table, her eyes bleeding red. When she had first learned the truth about Yuri, she had been left speechless. 

_ Being the first to have met Yuri, Mila was more often than not the one around the younger. With Nikolai and Yakov agreeing to allow her to go to the small house in Moscow on every other trip made by her guardian and his ex-wife. With each trip she made, the closer they grew. As the days and months went by they both slowly began to grow. While Victor was certainly Yakov’s favorite and the oldest of all of them, he was never allowed to be alone with Yuri. When asked, the elder never gave an answer. His word absolute, as he brushed his eldest son and his only daughter when asked for a reason. _

_ At the age of 10, she was silent as she heard Yakov and Lilia arguing. While it wasn’t uncommon they never did it when they were around. Frowning the sound of something flying has her eyes widening as they fall on an empty prescription bottle hitting the ground. Tuning out the two vampires arguing she makes her way to it. Her steps slow and carefully placed. Picking up the prescription the words on it have her frowning. The word was foreign, the name of the medication one she had never seen before. Mind racing she tries to remember when Yuri had fallen ill. Coming up with nothing she barely has time to once more place it on the ground and hide. As the two grew closer, she once more listened in. _

_ Eyes trained on her guardian, she bites her lower lip, as Yakov picked up the empty bottle. “It’s going to hurt him Yakov! Those pills will have lasting side effects. Does Nikolai know?” _

_ ‘What is she talking about? What is it doing to him? Yakov, wouldn’t do that to him..would he?’ _

_ “No, he doesn’t. But I’ve talked to Celestino and he-” _

_ “He isn’t knowledgeable in the medical field! He can’t know. No one knows what those pills will do to him exactly. They might take his abilities away, but whether we like it or not he’s not human or a vampire.” _

_ “Lilia-” _

_ “Yuri’s a dhampir Yakov, soon enough those pills won’t be able to hide that. They might end up killing the child and if they don’t those blood pills will no longer sate his hunger. He might go feral at the taste of actual blood.” _

_ Breath hitching Mila clamps her hands on her mouth. Eyes wide she doesn’t dare to move. The stories that Yakov had told her about the dhampir’s, one’s she vividly remembered. _

_ “We’d increase the dosage.” _

_ “Yuri’s a child Yakov. What will we say to him, when he asks why it was kept a secret?” _

_ At the lack of response, Lilia’s frown deepens, “People say horrible things about his kind, but I’ve had time to reflect. Their kind have never been treated kindly. Not by the humans nor the vampires. They are blamed and questioned without reason, they were never given the chance to live among us. They feared us, they still do and now, we fear their power and hunger.” _

_ Wrapping her arms around her knees Mila’s sight blurs. As a single tears falls, Lilia’s words resonate. _

_ “We can’t blame all of them for the wrong of one. Yuri, despite our careful planning and care, might believe we see him like them. He might believe he’s a monster. I don’t want the child to feel that.” _

_ As the two continued to converse Mila remained rooted in place. The words spoken aloud etched into her mind. Long after the two had left, she remained there. It isn’t until a pair of sneakers come into view that she lifts her gaze. Seeing Yuri pouting at her, tears once more well in her eyes. Pulling Yuri into her arms, she finds her tongue heavy as she holds him closer. Unable to answer the younger, she shakes her head. At the young age of 7, Yuri was already in much more danger then any child should be. Scared for him, her grip tightens, ‘I’m sorry Yuri. I didn’t know and now you can’t either.’ _

The horror stories about the half-breeds were frightening and told to every supernatural being from a very young age. The mere idea that Yuri was one was baffling and conflicting, but nonetheless it made sense. The first time when she was taken down to Moscow and what she had been told by Lilia. The ballerina's statement about how the human's would harm one of their own making much more sense and the situation dire. As the years went by she came to understand that even there community did not like the half-breeds. The curses, thrown their way and the harsh treatment and punishment once they were caught, a public display for all to see. While she had seen the damage a dhampir could cause, she knew that not all of them were violent. 

As far as she knew Mila was sure neither Victor or Georgi knew the truth. Yet whatever Victor did know was a growing problem. If the fight in Yakov's office was bad, the silence in the manor was much worse. The sight of Victor packing a few bags and running off only cementing that Georgi and her were never truly told anything as Vita's last words to Yakov were clear about where he stood in their disagreement. The words hanging in the air vague, yet the anger clear in both of their faces said it all.

Hands trembling she ignores the urge to dump the pills down the drain. If she did It would only get refilled once again, Yakov might even take a precautionary step to ensure Yuri would be taking them. Her thoughts about how what they were doing was wrong conflicting with her loyalty to the man who took her in. A prescription such as the one in her hand had lasting effects. Setting the bottle back down next to the bottle of blood pills Mila makes her way to the couch. Taking a seat she collects her purse at the sound of steps approaching. 

Smiling widely at Yuri she dismisses the youngest's apologies as he slips on his shoes and throws a coat on. Eyes widening she smiles at the envelope handed to her. Thanking him she’s quickly setting it aside. Digging her nails into her hands, she doesn't utter a word of protest as Yuri takes out a single pill and swallows it with a sip of water. The need to tell him just what he was taking on the tip of her tongue. Along with the memory of a much younger Yuri pleading with her to not tell anyone, especially Victor. “_ If anyone finds out I'm sick, especially Victor...you know-you know what they'll say. Ple-don't, don't say anything, baba.” _

As the faint scent of blood vanishes and the lid on the bottle closes, guilt fills her. Seeing him reach out for the prescription she had held seconds ago she bites down on her tongue until blood spills. Knowing that those pills were leaving him all too human her heart aches, as he takes it. The knowledge that his abilities were being muted and that he may truly never know a secret she didn't want to keep from him. As his heart rate slowed, Mila knew that whatever vampire-like traits he had, had lessened.

Hands slightly trembling she takes the two prescriptions without a word. Pocketing them in her purse she reassures Yuri he didn't need to take his backpack. Rising to her feet she doesn’t utter a word of protest at the younger's demand for them to head on out. _ 'How do I reverse the damage those pills have already inflicted? It’s been years. Just how much has it already affected you, Yuri?' _

Deciding she would just have to take one without the younger realizing, Mila purses her lips as she closes the door behind her. Thoughts racing, she thinks of several people she could turn to before dismissing them from her mind, until she settles on the one person she trusted Yuri with. Pulling out her phone she sends a single quick message. 

_ To: Sara Crispino _

_ I need you to trust me. _

_ [1:05 p.m.] _

* * *

The sudden news that Yakov had suddenly pulled out all his children from classes for the upcoming two weeks had been startling. The sudden worry and terror that something was wrong tightly squeezing his heart. Fingers twitching Otabek felt his heart constrict knowing he wouldn't be able to ask. Despite having Yuri's number, his mate had for some reason blocked him. And as hurt as he was Otabek was afraid to ask, why. 

Following Leo, Otabek was silent as he let the other drag him through the mall. As they walked by each store there were only a few that interested either of them. Sighing in relief as they sat down at the food court Otabek was relieved for the lack of questions from the other. As much as he wanted to talk to Leo he wasn't ready. While he kept himself guarded, he trusted his friend to give him the space he needed. Gaze flickering through the menu on their table, he’s silent as he tries to make a choice. At the sharp gasp Otabek finds himself being yanked to the side. Hidden behind a few potted plants he turns to question Leo who whispers, "do you think their dating? I never really thought about it, but they're always together."

Peering in the direction Leo directed Otabek’s heart skips a beat as they land on his mate, before his eyes widen. Turning to Leo he goes to protest before he suddenly realizes he never thought about it. Snapping his mouth shut he frowns. Despite Yuri's complaints in public or (when he thought no one was around) in private he never really told Mila off about her clinging to him. Yuri never did tell her to let go or to tell her to get out of his space. Mind racing he recalls every single memory of his mate. The red haired vampire in almost every single one.

Mila's arms thrown over his imprints shoulders in such a familiar and natural way, the kisses to the inside of his wrist that he had come to learn was very intimate in the vampire community between lovers, the sudden hugs from behind, the constant hand tugging on Yuri's arm and him always letting her. The silent exchanged glances that seemed to say too much yet nothing at all. Silent conversations with no words. At times it wasn't even Mila seeking out the younger. Sometimes Yuri would seek her out. 

Yuri would often be outside her classes waiting for her throughout the time he was at the academy. Two drinks always in hand before he silently offered one with the drink quietly muttered. The constant sight of Yuri lending her his coat or jacket when silently asked or given when the day grew cold, despite her not needing it. Yuri was always seen carrying her practice gear and reaching for whatever book she needed at the library if what Leo said he often saw was true. And they always sat by each other at lunch. The two of them never really apart except for Yuri's short schedule. 

Heart pounding Otabek stiffens as he watches Mila laugh and lean closer to his mate. Ears straining he can't catch what she whispers in his ears. But the slight tug of his lips and her loud laughter is enough to let him know that they truly did hold a special bond. Mouth drying Otabek struggles to calm down his wolf and reign in his emotions as Leo mentions to his side, "didn't Yuri kiss her in the cafeteria?"

Having forgotten about the kiss on the cheek his heartaches. The memory of Yuri's flushed cheeks and Mila's surprise at the gesture one that he had thought of plenty of times. Body slightly trembling, Otabek recalls every single kiss to the inside of Yuri's wrist and the few times he had responded with a small sign of affection. Wolf growling in anger and whimpering in longing Otabek finds himself wordlessly agreeing to following the two with Leo.

* * *

Sighing Yakov was silent as he sat across from Lilia, the stern look on her face one he was all too familiar with. Knowing that they would need to enforce the security around the house he silently asked, “Will you be coming over during the full moon?”

“Is there a reason for me to?”

“The hunters will take advantage of the full moon. There has been an increase of movement in the territory of the wolves. I do not doubt that there will be attempts made towards us. The blame could easily be shifted to the wolves.”

Leaning back in her seat she’s silent. Nodding once her voice is calm as she asks, “Will you be bringing the boy as well?”

“Da. Yuri will refuse to come, he’s too much like Victor in that sense. Yet if I tell Mila, he’ll follow. As for Vitya…”

Seeing the understanding there, Yakov is quick to reassure, “I’ll see what I can do. I will not be giving any of those hunters the chance to strike. They’ll go after my children if given the chance.”

_ ‘Too many have died at their hands.’ _

“You won’t be able to protect them forever Yakov.” 

Reluctantly nodding, his gaze narrows. _ ‘Will I have to bury them as well?’ _

* * *

Just as they are about to leave the mall, a voice pierces the air. “Mila! Yuri?!”

Turning Yuri doesn’t miss the way Mila tenses when her gaze lands on Otabek. Biting his tongue to keep himself from asking what’s wrong Yuri can’t help but worry. Frowning his gaze narrows on the other, at the sight of discomfort in doe eyes he’s baffled. Stealing a quick glance at both, he came to a quick understanding that something had happened between the two. Gaze flickering to the side, it takes him a moment to recognize the other, Leo de Iglesia. _ ‘Another werewolf.’ _

As the two approached, Yuri quickly stole a glance towards Mila. Teeth gritting he can’t help but wonder why she was so upset. The fake smile along her lips and slight tension in her shoulders enough for him to know she didn’t want to be here. While the relationship between the vampires and werewolves wasn’t the best, they managed. Face darkening he quietly asks, “Did he do something?”

At the lack of response he feels his temper flare. _ ‘Would he? I never thought he would.’ _Just as he takes a step forward he finds himself being pulled back, “Yura, he didn’t-he didn’t hurt me.”

“Then why-”

“I will explain later, I promise.”

Eyes searching he lets the tension in his shoulders fall. Still unsure he doesn’t go to greet Otabek, instead he scowls as the two stand before them. Refusing to meet his eyes his gaze flickers to Leo. Watching as the other spoke to Mila, he angled his body towards her. Tuning out there conversation he tries to ignore the questions plaguing his mind. Each scenario that came to mind only grew darker as he remembered about the warnings both Yakov and his grandfather had told him.

“Yuri.”

Eyes widening at the deep voice, the fog clouding his mind slowly fades. Heart skipping a beat he frowns. Nose scrunching at the scent of cinnamon, he’s quick to wipe his nose. Grunting, he doesn’t say a word. Just as Otabek takes a step forward, his name once more spoken in that deep voice he’s taking a step towards Mila. Hands moving he’s carefully gripping Mila’s right elbow while his other hand pushes her shoulder, “Let’s go.”

“Huh? Yuri, what-”

Muttering an excuse Yuri doesn’t turn to glance back as he turns them around and leads them through the door. He knows he’s being rude, but something was wrong. That feeling in the air, the tightness in his chest. It was odd. He needed to get away, needed to get both of them away from them. As they make their way to the car, he’s quickly getting inside. The feeling of someone’s gaze on them burning into his back. Once the door locks and the car moves he turns to look at the entrance. Seeing Otabek there he’s confused. As their eyes meet, he looks away. _ ‘What was that?’ _

“He got Victor to leave me alone.”

Startled, he flinches before turning in his seat. Waiting he listens carefully as Mila spoke, the topic of the argument never revealed, as she told him about what happened between her and Victor. _ ‘Is that why he wanted her envelope? Would you have apologized Victor?’ _

“Otabek, he’s very straightforward. He doesn’t like to lie, out of all of his kind, he seems to hold honesty and honor greatly. Yet… he lied to Vitya. I don’t know how much he heard, he didn’t ask.”

Glancing out the window Yuri shifts in his seat. His previous thoughts about the alpha having hurt Mila making him feel guilty at having assumed the worst of the other. 

“You should talk to him, you know. He’s a kind werewolf, Yura.”

Sighing, Yuri gives a small nod. Turning to her, he comes to a quick decision to apologize to Otabek, “I’ll talk to him, baba.” At the wide grin directed his way he groans. Knowing her good mood was going to vanish soon, he turned the radio on for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Sighing Yuri welcomes the arms wrapping around him. Having come to the decision to end the day with a film, he felt relaxed. The previous feeling in his chest gone. Taking in a deep breath he steels, his nerves as he thinks about the best way to bring up the topic. Leaning into Mila his eyes flutter to a close as fingers run through his hair. Turning his head to the side his voice is barely a whisper as he speaks, “Mila, I need you to do something for me.”

At the small hum, his eyes slowly open. _ She’d do anything for me. _ When he sees bright blue eyes Yuri can’t help but take in her features. Victor’s words ringing in his ears. _ She’s dying. _ The much paler complexion, the hollowed cheeks, tired smile and stress in the open one he had been denying for too long. Every reassurance and the words, _ “I’m fine, Yura,” _ mocking him. Biting the inside of his cheek, he tries to remain relaxed as he tells her, “I need you to feed from me.”

As soon as the last word slips past his lips he finds himself harshly landing on the ground. Gritting his teeth he growls as he turns angry eyes to his closest friend. “What the hell, you hag!”

Pushing himself up he’s gasping at the anger directed his way. Tilting his chin up, he resists the urge to sigh or take a step backward. Mila was terrifying when angry. It wasn’t often that her ire turned towards him. While he knew it wasn’t going to be easy getting her to agree, he couldn’t back down.

“Are you insane? How can-”

Shaking his head angrily Yuri cuts her off, his voice cracking at the end, “You're not feeding Mila. I know you're not!”

“I don’t need it.”

“Yes, you do! Don’t be stupid.”

Invading her space his eyes narrow as he looks down into furious blue. While he wasn’t taller than her by much, Yuri needed her to see how serious he was. Needed for Mila to see how much he cared, how scared he was for her and how angry he felt. Grunting at the hand gripping onto the front of his shirt he feels his anger vanish at the sight of her tears, “I-I can’t lose you, Mila.”

As he’s pulled forward, he covers the hand clenching onto his shirt with his own. The slight tremble he feels one he doesn't know what to associate with. At the first tear that falls he’s quick to thumb it away, his chest tightening as he scrambles for something to say, the words falling without a care as he tries to stop the tears falling, “Besides my grandfather, you're the only other family I have. I-I know I don’t say it, but I...I do lo-like you. If you can’t drink from the blood bags or any of the humans who willingly volunteer, then feed from me.”

Seeing her about to protest he’s squeezing her hand as his shoulders sag. Foreheads brushing his voice is incredibly soft, his gaze vulnerable and bare, “You’re always protecting me, even when it causes you trouble. I want to help. Let me help.”

“Yuri, I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I-”

Frustrated Yuri feels the need to scream. As soon as his anger builds it turns into despair, “Don’t, don’t make me watch you die, Mila.”

As silence envelops them, the small agreement is one he strains to catch. Eyes widening his body tenses at the arm wrapping around his neck. At the slight tug to his shirt he leans forward. Just as his body slowly begins to unwind his eyes widen at the feeling of lips against his neck, “It’ll hurt Yuri.”

Nodding, he feels relief, _ she’ll be okay, _ before the feeling of teeth sinking into his neck has him gasping. Face twisting the feeling of pain vanishes as soon as it starts. Remaining silent he doesn’t move nor break the silence as she feeds. After a while Mila pulls away, offering a small smile, he lets her put the bandage on his neck at her insistence. Hand moving to the bite on his neck, his attention is once more drawn to her.

“I won’t be able to feed from you like that. I-I only did, because it’s easier to. There’s more blood there. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable Yura.”

“Where else could you feed from?”

At the slight hesitation he frowns. Brows rising at the location, he scoffs, “I don’t mind, baba.”

“Yuri, it’s not that simple. It means…”

“I know what it means.”

“Then why?”

“I wouldn’t do it for anyone else. In the end, this is the best solution. I can keep it hidden from everyone, while making sure you feed. It doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable. I’m offering. I won’t force you.”

Shifting on his feet as he’s looked over, Yuri begins to feel annoyed. Just as he’s about to demand to know what she could be thinking about he deflates. 

“Thank you.”

Nodding Yuri makes his way back to the couch. As the two once more sit in front of the screen, he lets himself fall back against her shoulder. Her hand in his hair once more. 

* * *

Finger hovering, he's holding his breath as he unlocks Otabek's number. Chewing on his lower lip Yuri slowly begins to type out a message. Reading over what he wrote he's quickly deleting it before groaning. The one worded greeting mocking him. Deciding that the truth was the best he quickly typed out his message and sent it. 

_ To: Otabek Atlin _

_ Mila told me to text you back. _

_ [11:35 p.m.] _

Throwing his phone to the side he let's out another frustrated groan. Remembering Mila’s earlier reaction when he had told her, he had blocked Otabek had him huffing out a laugh. _ “No, wonder he looked like a lost puppy, Yura. How mean! Text him back.” _

_ ‘Why would he look like a lost puppy? It’s not like-we’re just partners on a project.’ _Scrambling for his phone he’s quickly sending another message when he thinks about how his last one sounded.

_ To: Otabek Atlin _

_ I thought you did something to baba. _

_ [11:38 p.m.] _

Frowning he sends another. While he didn’t want to say anything neither of them knew about, he wanted to at least let Otabek know he knew some about what happened.

_ To: Otabek Atlin _

_ Thank you, for helping her with Victor. _

_ [11:41 p.m.] _

Setting his phone aside he can’t help but keep glancing at it. Worrying his bottom lip, he can’t help but wonder if the other would ignore him now. As the minutes tick by sleep slowly begins to claim him. As his eyes close, his last thoughts are about cinnamon, burning wood and a slight hint of musk.

* * *

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Eyes snapping open Otabek sighs as he begins his day. Quickly eating a quick breakfast, he begins to collect his gear for a day of practice at the rink. With Yakov Feltsman having agreed to let him use his skater’s rink, he knew it would be wise to make it right on the time designated. Grabbing his keys he makes his way out the door and his apartment. Just as his helmet is on, he takes a quick glance at his phone only for his eyes to widen. Fumbling he’s quickly opening the thread with his mate. At the last message relief fills him. While he had been unsure about what to make of Yuri’s reaction yesterday, with the way he was ignored and brushed off it made sense. Despite not knowing the nature of the relationship between the two Russian skaters, he knew they were close. 

With the way both Mila and him were acting it was only natural for his mate to think something had happened between them. Chest aching at how little his mate thinks of him, Otabek frowns. As much as he wanted to be angry he couldn’t. Yuri didn’t know him, and as much as he wanted to know his imprint he wasn’t going to force the younger. It wouldn’t do them any good. He wanted Yuri to know who he really was at his own time. And if he had to wait for a long time he would. Sending a quick message to Yuri he starts his bike and makes his way to the rink. 

_ To: Yuri Plisetsky _

_ Morning. There’s no need to thank me. _

_ [9:35 a.m.] _

Thumbing at the bandage on the inside of his forearm Yuri tugs the sleeves of his shirt down. Moving along the ice, he slowly begins to work on his footwork for his next short program. Moving from one point to another across the rink, the sound of his skates meeting the ice is familiar. Speed quickening as he turns he lifts one foot off the ice. Extending it in the air, he feels calm, brows furrowing his mind races through the combinations he could add to his program. Falling into a biellmann spin he thinks back to all those who would be competing. Knowing that the competition was only going to get harder Yuri planned on changing his training regime, once the music to his free skate was selected. Sighing, he comes to a stop, head tilting back, Lilia’s question comes to mind, _ What concept will you skate to Yuri? _

Heaving a sigh his thoughts go back to his first debut in the senior division. The excitement, the anger and fears he had felt back then. The longing to make his senior debut a success followed with the need to show everyone that he could tackle the challenge that came with the lack of abilities. Lips pursed he lifts his hand to his chest, the following programs and concepts after _ In regards to Love : Agape _followed one after another. Conflicted on the swirl of emotions his thoughts stray to Mila, her caring and selfless nature towards him one that was always present. Thinking about her love for him, he knows it’s different from the one with his grandfather, yet in many ways it was so similar. Lips twitching, his thoughts stray to Yakov and Lilia, the risk they were taking with taking him in, Georgi’s advice about both the ice and relationships shortly following after, and Victor, who’s shadow he can never escape from. 

Each gold medal's meaning diminished by the questions of the press, the similarities and difference between the two made with every article released, the questions asked on whether he believes he’ll be the next Victor Nikifrov often leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. With more and more reporters asking if he plans on beating his elder brother in the next upcoming competition anger swells. His career as a skater nothing more than a way for reporters to gain more material. He wanted to separate himself from Victor, he was different then him in more then one ways. He knew what his worth was, and everyone needed to hear it. He needed Mila to know her worth, to recognize how much she meant. They all needed to remember that they were more than the political pawns for the elders. 

As a song comes to mind, a small smile forms along his lips. While his concept wasn’t exactly concrete the feeling was there. All he would need to do was piece it together. Deciding to mull over his thoughts and the concept for his program, he once more begins to work on his footwork and quads. Planning on letting both Yakov and Lilia know which song he would be using for the free program he begins to move to the sound of another song. Short program forgotten the difference in his movements aiming for the feeling yet never quite reaches it. Eyes closed as he moves on the ice he doesn’t hear the set of footsteps or the sound of the door closing.

Coming to a stop, Otabek remains rooted in place as he watches Yuri skate. Movements graceful, the calm expression has him moving to the barrier. The arms extended and height of the jump followed by complex footwork. Setting his duffle down, he’s awed at the strength he sees there. The focused concentration, one he had never seen from the other. Having watched all of Yuri’s programs, all he had seen was the final result of hours of practice and feeling conveyed. Never had he seen the beginnings of a new program from the younger. 

Just as Yuri comes to a stop he finds himself speaking, “Yuri.”

As his eyes lock with viridian, he lets out a shuddering breath. The intensity in those eyes always leaving him speechless. Body slightly tensing as Yuri skates towards him, his tongue ties. 

“Otabek.”

Glancing down at his mate, the sweet scent of vanilla grows stronger. Taking in a much needed breath, he offers a small smile. Taking in a much needed breath, he offers a small smile. 

“Sorry.”

Confused, Otabek frowns. As eyes flicker to his mouth he doesn’t get the chance to think anything of it as Yuri talks.

“I acted like an asshole yesterday. I thought you were like those other...alpha’s.”

Understanding filling him Otabek offers another smile as he speaks, “It’s alright Yuri. It’s good that you care about Mila.”

Seeing eyes narrow at him, he wills himself to stay in place as Yuri moves forward. With the barrier between them keeping them apart. He doesn't know whether to feel relieved or frustrated. 

“Aren’t you mad?”

“No. You were concerned for your friend, I’d do the same.”

As eyes scrunch at him he’s surprised at the smile directed his way. Just as quickly as it forms it vanishes. 

“Yakov, has a rule where I can’t hand out my number to anyone. After you messaged me...I don’t know why I blocked you.”

Eyes widening Otabek doesn’t move to ask. Instead he remains silent. Mind racing he's given an answer he wasn't expecting.

“The old man worries that someone might...try something.”

Head tilting, Otabek’s eyes narrow. Having not thought of it before, he could see why Yakov had done so. Frown forming, he can’t help but wonder if they had ever been threatened. If any of them had ever been harmed. It wasn't a secret that many were fearful of the strength of the Feltsman family. The bounty of the elder vampire extended to his family. More then one hunter has tried to kill Yakov. But it wasn't just the hunters, Otabek had heard the whispers in the halls and out in the street from the other species. Many feared the unknown, they feared change. Many disliked Yakov's position in certain matter. Many didn't try to hide the disdain they felt at Yakov's choice in heir. Their anger and cruel words often said to Yuri face or behind his back. The question at the tip of his tongue is begging to be asked,  _ ‘Did something happen to you, Yuri?’ _

“I understand.”

Seeing the look of discomfort he can’t help but want to relieve it. “Yuri have you ever been on a motorcycle?”

Seeing the other shake his head he reaches into his duffle to pull out his helmet. Holding it closely to his chest, he holds it out, “Did you want to?”

At the wide grin and excited cry, his grins widens. Following after Yuri his heart warms at the excited questions. Doing his best to answer them, he doesn’t turn to the rink as they make their way out. Standing before his bike, he’s quick to put his belongings away before checking to make sure the helmet was on correct. Sitting down his fingers move automatically to turn it on, glancing over his shoulder he offers a small nod. As arms encircle his waist his voice is a low murmur as they take off, “Hold on, Yuri.”


End file.
